FINale
by Matthew Zidane
Summary: Zidane has foreign adventures in Hyrule and Banjo-Tooie Land!


FINale  
  
Matthew "Zidane" Hilton  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- Prelude  
  
The mighty kingdoms of Alexandria have been united from Gaurdia's Forces, thanks to the the royal army of Gaia. Zidane has settled down at his new home in downtown Alexandria, looking to live a good life with his wife, Garnet. But Guardia has set one last trap that will destroy all of Gaia if it happens. Zidane is the only one who knows about this secret plan, and decides to leave for the sacred temples of Mayahem, to destroy the weapon, and FINally defeat the evil forces, and live happily ever affter. Goodbye to my life, goodbye to my home, this my only...my last escape.........  
  
Chapter 2- Skippin' Town  
  
"Over here with that!" Zidane cried, as the humungous shipment of weapons and armor arrived at Alexandria's massive South Port. As the shipment was being unloaded, he gave his wife a goodbye kiss, and checked out of his Boonta Eve Motel, and drew his new shiny Mayan Dagger, with multi-bladed edges! He boarded his Rogue Leader airship, and he and his crew left for the high, vast, mountains of Mayahem. Zidane went to the wheel, and saw that the mountains of Mayahem were surrounded by one very large temple. "Hey, lets head for that large temple on the starboard!" Zidane yelled. The crew leader, "Banjo" as he was called, increased the pressure on the port side, and the ship slowly inched its way left, rotating into the misty fog of Mayahem's high peaks, and surrounding the eerie silence that was around them. Banjo increased the fuel pump, and the ship blew its way past the wind, cutting through the fog, like a hot knife through butter. But then something onboard exploded! Zidane whirled around, just in time to see a boiler near the mast gushing out oozing hot water, and igniting the planks near the stern. "Mayday! Mayday!" Banjo called into his radio for help, as the massive stern blew up behind them. Zidane clutched himself to the ships gun port, as the explosion rocked its way torward the bow. Banjo went down into the lower decks, and got as much water as he could, and then hid downstairs, as the surrounding world above him was destroyed. Just then, Zidane saw a massive new gunship pull beside them and load its south guns. "OH, HOW MUST I ESCAPE!" Zidane screamed at the approaching gunship. Zidane flung himself over to the swing near the wheel, and swung across the silent sky, and slammed into the gunship! Zidane broke a window near the starboard, and climbed inside. Inside the small, stealthy interiors of the gunship, Zidane found a cargo bag from one of the crew. Inside it said,  
  
Jolly Roger's Lagoon  
  
To Port from Mayahem Temple  
  
From: Targitzan's Temple and Glitter Gulch Mine  
  
"Hehehe, so that's what there up to! But where is Jolly Roger's Lagoon? and Targitzan's Temple? and Glitter Gulch Mine?" Zidane thought to himself. He knew it was a conspiracy to get the snobby, royal thugs of Jinjo Village tothrow themselves mercilessly at the feet of their new elders. HE must not let this happen! HE must not let the Guardian Forces overtake Gaia's West Continent!Zidane angrily drew his dagger, and snuck through the halls of E Deck. He found a window, and looked out at his now smoldering ship. He thought he saw a figure jump, but there was too much fog to be for certain. He sulkily snuck up the stairs to C Deck, and found a sleeping Guardian around the mail room. He drew his dagger, and stabbed the guard in the leg, waking hiom up. THe guard drew his twin .9mm's, and backed Zidane up to the colorful back wall. Zidane took no time to think. He threw his dagger. Swift as the warrior, the dagger hit the weary guard in the forehead, and the guard fell to the floor, a bloody pile. Zidane took the .9mm which he found had no ammo! He tossed the guns overboard, and stole the guards short sword. He quickly made his way up decks to finally, the A Deck. Once there, he encountered a small room that lead up to the boat deck. One Problem: The Rogue Leader was heading right for it! Zidane hid in a crewman's quarters, as the flaming remains of Rogue Leader crashed into the A Deck. Banjo shot through the glass, and landed near Zidane. Banjo told Zidane that a man on the boat deck named Targitzan had destroyed Rogue Leader! Zidane recognized Targitzan immediately from the mail room. Banjo gave Zidane a map of Mayahem Temple, and died right there on the flaming A Deck of the gunship. Zidane went back to the boat deck ladder room, and saw that now the ladder was gone, and the area was aflame. The map that Banjo gave him told of one other entrance, the weapons room. Zidane made his way to the weapons room very stealthily, and kicked open the thick wooded door. Greeting him were 3 guards, and they all had their swords drawn. Zidane backed up to the bungee room, and grabbed a parachute. He busted the glass with the Iron Sword, and jumped from the gunship. Zidane cut through the air like a speeding bullet, as he collided downward, where he saw the large temples of Mayahem. Zidane activated his parachute, and threw himself upwards, as he saw what he thought was a large cliff that said, "To Ye Lagoone"  
  
Chapter 3- Mayahem Temple  
  
As Zidane landed into the rugged temples of Mayahem, he saw the large temple, and landed nearby. He picked himself up, and walked across the soft earth of Mayahem. He watched as the gunship landed at the large temple, and Targitzan got off. Zidane drew his Mayan Dagger, and marched up the soft hill, until he found a skull. A Large Skull. He went inside, and a sign said, Mumbo's Skull. Zidane looked around, and saw nothing but dampen earth and some rackety stairs. He went upstairs, but noone was there. He walked back downstairs, when a strange man busted through the skull. Dressed in black, and carrying a long, curved sword, he swiftly, carressed back out of the skull, and disappeared. Zidane followed quickly, and watched him run up the large temple, with catlike reflexes. Zidane climbed the stairs quickly, and entered the large temple. Inside, a sign said,  
  
Targitzan's Temple- Lobby  
  
Zidane entered the side door into the halls. He made his way through the mazy halls, and finally found his way to the basement. The smell was putrid, and a gun lie on the floor. Zidane picked it up, and found that it was full of ammo. Zidane found a door, and slammed into it with all his might. The stone door opened, and Zidane quickly made his way inside. A sign inside said:  
  
Targitzan's Slightly Sacred Chamber  
  
Zidane walked to the center of the golden chamber, and found a Black Bandanna. Probably belonging to the other warrior, he made his way where the footprints were, and found a secret door! Inside there, a room sign said:  
  
Targitzan's Really Sacred Chamber  
  
Zidane found nothing in this larger room, but made his way to the center to be sure. Just then, something crashed through the ceiling. It was Targitzan! "Greetings!" Targitzan called, as he dashed at Zidane, his Blood Sword drawn. Zidane dodged, and Targitzan smashed wearily into the stone wall. Targitzan lifted himself up, and tackled Zidane to the floor. Zidane stabbed his Mayan Dagger into Targitzan's arm, and he howled in pain. Zidane quickly ran to the other side of the room. Now Targitzan was angry. He called on his radio for help. Zidane was confused as to what he should do. Then, Targitzan slashed Zidane's gut, making Zidane collapse to the floor. Targitzan picked Zidane up, and slashed him again. Then he threw Zidane to the back wall, smashing his swift body into a crumpled mess. Zidane slowly managed to stand up, just as Targitzan threw his dagger into Zidane's back, making him finally collapse for good. Targitzan approached Zidane to finish him off, but suddenly a figure appeared from the back wall. The Black Warrior, the one Zidane saw in Mumbo's skull! He quickly drew his Machete, and sliced Targitzan across the back. He jumped back swiftly as Targitzan fell to the floor. Then, the gunship itself crashed through the right wall, smashing the room to bits. The warrior picked Zidane up in a hurry, and scrambled to the roof. He put Zidane in his large warrior cruiser, and flew away to the Jinjo Village.  
  
Chapter 4- Jinjo Village  
  
Zidane awoke to find himself in a cozy little home in the south area of Jinjo Village. He stretched, and then dressed himself. He noticed his cuts had healed somewhat, but he still was very weak. Zidane drug himself to the Red Jinjo House, where the warrior who saved him lived. He told Zidane that his name was Machet, a warrior from Quagmire, who had stumbled on Mayahem Temple looking for Targitzan. Targitzan had stolen his familys last possessions, and took them away in his gunship. He told Zidane that in 6 days, a large number of Targitzan's airships would arrive at the Jinjo Village, and destroy it,and then destroy Gaia, down in the valley. Zidane and Machet devised a plan to intercept them at Jolly Roger's Lagoon. But first, Machet made Zidane get a briefing from the Jinjo King, King Linkagink. Inside his throne room, Linkagink told Zidane that to get to the vast plateau, he must enter through the bottom platform. Later, when Zidane exited, he saw something fall past him. Or did he? Anyway, Zidane and Machet went through an old tunnel on the bottom platform. After they got out of the musty smelling tunnel, they found themselves on the plateau of Mayahem. Zidane went to the rope at the east end of the plateau, but Machet had disapeeared again! Zidane whirled around, but no one was in sight. Zidane slowly climbed down the rope, and entered the Glitter Gulch Mine.  
  
Chapter 5- Glitter Gulch Mine  
  
Climbing down into the Glitter Gulch Mine, Zidane noticed a train station entrance nearby. Zidane and Machet hopped down into the earthen pit, and dashed their way through the amazing jewel formations in the mine. At the train station, a shaman was busy practicing his mighty rituals. Zidane tried to talk to him, but the crafty shaman only kept going. Finally, the shaman whirled around to meet Zidane. "Oh, who are you? I see you have traveled with my student, Machet!" Machet bowed to a knee, and replied, "Yes, great Mumbo, I have arrived to stop the Guardian Forces. May you let us use your train?" Mumbo just smiled, and said, "Why only you must require a train!" and then he vanished. ZIdane, astonished with the strange and unusual teachings of Mumbo, only stood silent for a while, while Machet boarded the train. Zidane walked torward the train, when a booming voice came over, "The LEgacy Guardian weapon has been armed. Approximate time unhtil detonation: 10 minutes and counting." "Zidane! Lets go!! We gotta stop this thing!" Machet cried from the roaring train. Zidane quickly hopped aboard, as the train steamed away torward the Legacy weapon. About 2 minutes later, the steamed- out ship crashed into the coal wall at the far end. Machet was thrown through the boiler, and was slammed into the boiling hot wall inside. Zidane jumped out, just as the train exploded into smithereens. The boilers exploded white-hot and a smolderingf body was crushed in the wreckage. Zidane saw it was the body of Machet, who had mercilessly given up on all hope. HE offerd Zidane a few last words of hope, that were: "Zidane, you must save Jin----and defeat Targitz------- ....."  
  
Zidane watched as Machet passed away into bleakness, a new hope arising. Zidane picked himself up, and forced himself to leave the cold train tunnel.  
  
Chapter 6- Cliff Top  
  
Zidane exited the tunnel to find himself at a large cliff top, where he could see the plateau far under him. He found a path, and followed it up the large vast mountain. Once he came to a large gate, he read a sign that said,  
  
To Ye Lagoone  
  
Zidane opened his mouth with pleasure and drew his dagger, and opened the iron gate, and stepped inside. Inside Jolly Roger's Lagoon Zidane saw the local inn on the west side of the coastal sea-side town, and the Emporium on the east side. And on the North Coast, the massive Bay of Lord Woo Fak Fak. Zidane decided to head for the inn first, where Jolly Roger welcomed him. Zidane ordered a refreshing Ginger Beer, and sat down at a table. He noticed a pirate named Blackeye sitting at the other table. Zidane went over to him and sat down. "Arrgh, matey, welcome to Jolly Roger's Lagoon! Ya know about the secret places under this here sea, do ya eh?" Blackeye spoke. "No, actually, I've never heard of this place until now" Zidane lied. "Well, matey, ya might be needin' a place to slumber, eh? Almost nightfall here, it is." Blackeye spoke in a mumbling tone. " I recommend ye stay here at Jolly Roger's! Ye can spend the night for only 2 doubloons! Gooder deal, eh?" Blackeye informed Zidane." Yeah, sure man. Hey do you know where I can find a submarine to take me to these here places under the sea?" Zidane asked. "Well, matey, you're in luck. I just happen to have the Captain Blackey under my command today! Ill let ye borrow it, but ye gotta give me something. Eh, lets say 200 doubloons should do it!" "200 doubloons?!" Zidane cried. "Yep matey, but I know where ye can get them doubloons. Eh, somewhere, me thinks." Zidane cried in disgust, "Alright, here's your doubloons, now where's my ship?" "Come on over to my house near the bay to get it. See ye soon matey!" Blackeye yelled to Zidane as he walkeed away. "Hell, why did I pay him?" Zidane thought to himself as he went to Blackeye's home.  
  
Chapter 7- Bay of Lord Woo Fak Fak  
  
Zidane walked over to Blackeye's house and sat on the rickety stairs in front of the old seaside home. Blackeye came stumbling out, half-drunk and dizzy. "Hey matey, there's a strange man inside me home! We gots to do something!" Zidane looked at the drunken pirate, and rolled his eyes, just as he heard something crash inside. Zidane hopped up, and drew his dagger. Blackeye rushed inside, and then Zidnae heard him scream! Zidane ran into the house, where Blackeye lay bleeding on the floor. He had 2 stab wounds to his chest. Zidane wrapped a towel around him, and cautiously looked around the house. He saw a shadow against the wall, but he didn't see the man. All of the sudden, something slammed into Zidane from the above loft. Zidane crushed into the wooden floor. He looked up at the attacker, and it was... Targitzan! Zidane hurried back up to his feet, and threw his dagger. He missed. Targitzan grabbed his dagger, and hit Zidane in the arm with it. Zidane howled in pain, and drew his Iron Sword. He knocked Targitzan to the floor, but Targitzan kicked Zidane in the face, and Zidane dropped his sword. Targitzan picked it up, and threw it outside. He handed Zidane his dagger back, and then the duel began. Targitzan quickly dodged Zidane's blows, and threw Zidnae against the back wall. Zidane slumped down to the floor, barely conscious. Targitzan decided he better be going, and stuck Zidnae's dagger right through his stomach. Zidane slipped away... Targitzan rushed away into the sunset....  
  
Blackeye woke up soon afterward, and picked up Zidane's limp body. There was no pulse. Blackeye stuffed Zidane into his submarine, and loaded up to go to the underwater city to the hospital. Blackeye started the old submarine, and clanked away underwater torwards the underwater city.  
  
Zidane woke up at the underwater hospital 2 days later, very painful. Blackeye was standing over him. Zidane forced himself to sit up in bed, and looked at his clothes. His dagger and sword was gone, and his stomach was gashed . He had on formal clothes, and had about 1,000 doubloons in his pocket! Zidane got out of bed, and asked Blackeye where his clothes and weapons were. "Eh, matey? The Atlantis National Protection Program decided to accept you. You'll be living here for 10 years!" "What? No Way! No Way i'm staying in this locked up underwater hell for the next 10 years! Ive gotta get home to Garnet!" "Whoa, matey, calm down. You need your rest. Im sorry, but we both need to stay here, because of Targitzan."Blackeye told Zidane. "Oh yeah! Like im gonna let this punk ruin my life! No way! I'll kill him! HE killed Machet! But he wont kill me! No Way! Im leaving!" "Hey matey,thi town is cool, you'll love it! There's a lot a pirate chicks too!"  
  
Later that night...  
  
Zidane snuck out of bed, and hurried to his clothes. He found his dagger, and put on his old clothes, but took the 1,000 doubloons. He rushed out of the main office, and into the lobby. There, though, there were infrared lasers blocking the exit. Zidane slowly crept into the power room, where the circuit lines were. He found a Main Circuit Line, and cut it. BIG MISTAKE. The place rumbled, and a voice boomed once again, "Targitzan's Hospital will self-destruct in 20 minutes." He knew it! He had been tricked by Blackeye! Zidane rushed back to the lobby, and exited the door, Outside, the submarine lay resting nearby. Zidane climbed inside, and tooj off quickly for the surface. He was about 3,200 feet below the surface, when another submarine appeared on the radar. The submarine pulled up behind Zidane, and fired! A missile hit the rear of the ship, and an explosion rocked Blackeye's submarine. Water started pouring in. Zidane activated the Water Seal doors, and increased the speed torward the surface, when another explosion rocked the Starboard of the ship. The Water Seal doors busted, and the rear compartments flooded. Zidane turned the sub torward the other, and the side of the sub said,  
  
Targitzan 2000 XL 20  
  
Zidane dropped his jaw, and fired 2 missiles at Targitzan's submarine. The sub's side blew apart, and Targitzan;s sub also started to flood. Zidane was now 2,000 feet from the surface. Targitzan ejected from his ship, as he steered the remains of his ship right into Zidane. The remains slammed into the sub with tremondous force. Blackeye's submarine exploded in half, as Zidnae's half violently swirled torward the surface. Zidane was now about 200 feet underwater. Zidane quickly grabbed his oxygen tank, and fled to the surface. Zidane crashed up above the peaceful water, and swam torward land. Zidane surfaced at the other side of Jolly Roger's Lagoon, near a large cavern. Zidane cautiously entered the cavern,and read the sign that said,  
  
Smuggler's Cavern  
  
Jolly Roger's Secret Stash!  
  
Home of Lord Woo Fak Fak  
  
Targitzan's Retreat  
  
Chapter 8- Trials of Lord Woo Fak Fak  
  
Inside the cavern, Zidane noticed the many smugglers resting on the side of the caves. They silently smirked at Zidane, as the local leader of the group hurried over to the bridge where Zidane was. "Hey, kid, ya gotta pay me 10 doubloons if ya wanna get into the famous land of Lord Woo Fak Fak! Ya get to see him, too! He's the greatest! He's the master of all things Jolly Roger! Enter, please." the leader called, as Zidane payed him and entered the cavern of the great Lord Woo Fak Fak. Inside the royal chamber, the small, blackbearded Lord Woo Fak Fak met Zidane cheerfully. "Hey, sport, welcome to my kingdom. Targitzan will show you to your room shortly because you are my honorary guest!" Zidane, confused, asked, "Hey Lord Woo, Did you say Targitzan was here? Show me to my room? Who are you?" "Why I'm Lord Woo Fak Fak, father of Machet, the black knight of Mayahem! Targitzan is my brother! Him and Machet have been ya know, feuding. Targitzan tells me a kid named Zidane tried to kill him! I mean, Zidane Tribal of Alexandria! Who is that?" Zidane now knew that this was a setup. Lord Woo Fak Fak noticed that Zidane had figured it out, and said, "Targitzan! Get in here! I have found your Zidane! He has found us!" Targitzan calmly entered the cavern, and bowed before his brother. " Brother Fak, let us now destroy thine enemy of thy kingdom! Let us regain our former glory! For now, we have surely conquered! I have killed thy son, thine enemy, and shall now destroy his accomplice, thy brother!" Targitzan drew a long sword, called the Majesty, and held it in front of him. "Now, Zidane, thy shall meet thy fate at the hands of my blade!" Targitzan cried as he dashed at Zidane. Zidane dodged, and hurled Targitzan into the wall of the cavern. Targitzan got up and swiftly surrounded Zidane, dodging, and moving faster than ever. Zidane pulled out his legendary Ultima Weapon, hidden away in his coat. He now dodged Targitzan, and hacked away at Targitzan. Targitzan got slashed in the gut, and fell to the floor. Zidane contently picked up Targitzan, and threw him at Lord Woo Fak Fak's feet. Lord Woo Fak Fak stood up and took a Majesty out of his throne holster, and took Targitzan's. He then dashed at Zidane, stabbing the sword all the way through Zidane. Zidane helplessly fell dead on the floor, as his last image of Lord Woo Fak Fak appeared in front of him. Fak Fak stabbed his other sword through Zidane's heart, and smiled brightly. HE crept ovcr torward the dead Targitzan, and piled his body on the side of the cavern on top of Zidane. Fak Fak turned his back, as a figure spied on him from above...Jolly Roger! Jolly Roger jumped from above, and crashed Fak Fak into the lances on the floor, killing Fak Fak. Jolly Roger hopped off of him, and grabbed an amulet from the limp body of Fak Fak. Jolly Roger clutched Zidane up, and rubbed the amulet over his chest...  
  
Chapter 9- Halffire Peaks  
  
Zidane awoke on a rock near a large gushing volcano. Zidane stood up, and felt of his chest. He had no wounds at all, but he didn't know where he was. He looked around him, and only saw fire and lava. Zidane realized that he was dead, and had one last chance at saving Gaea. Zidane drew his sword, which was on fire. The blade was longer, and had an eerie glow to it. Then he saw it. Targitzan, standing on the rock across from him. Zidane clutched his dagger and leaped to the other platform above the bubbling lava. Targitzan pulled out his Ice Sword, which was to counter Zidane's Flame Sword. Targitzan tackled Zidane to the ground, but Zidane flung his Flame Saber at Targitzan, weakening him. Targitzan's sword was slowly melting in the hot climate. Zidane quickly cracked the Ice Sword, until it shattered on the ground. Zidane knew that it wasnt over however, because Targitzan then bowed to his knees and...summoned? Fenrir, Zidane's pet arrived at the scene, just in time to see his master being summoned against. Fenrir turned and growled at Targitzan, and slashed his fangs. Fenrir took a bite into Targitzan, as he bled softly. Fenrir then disappeared into thin air. Targitzan glanced up at Zidane and said, "My nephew was your friend. you know I didnt kill him. I never touched him! My brother Fak Fak was the one who planned to kill you and Machet! Not ME! Why I tried to protect you! I stole Fak Fak's airship to escort the stolen cargo to Jolly Roger! " Zidane, surprised, asked, "Then why is it you attacked me in Smuggler's Cavern? Eh? And why did you attack me in the submarine?" Targitzan replied, "I was trying to ward you away, to get you to escape! But you are a stubborn fool! The only way to save Gaea now is to destroy the Legacy Weapon, which resides in Quagmire! You are already dead, Zidane! Now you have to get out of here, hurry!" Targitzan slammed on his detonator, as once again, the voice called, 'The self-destruct sequence has been activated. All personell repeat to the time drill. 10 minutes and counting." Zidane grabbed his weapons and scurried to the top of the fire cliff, as several demons gathered around Targitzan and tossed him to his fiery grave. Zidane, at the top of the cliff, ran out the passage to find himself in a bitterly cold place. Halffire Peak's Icy Side. Zidane ran through the cold following the signs to the the time drill. Once there, Zidane hopped inside the strange large machine, and activated it...  
  
Chapter 10- Teaming Up  
  
Zidane woke up again on the floor of Lord Woo Fak Fak's Throne Room. Fak Fak was standing above him. Zidane knew what was going to happen next. He jumped up, and stabbed Lord Woo Fak Fak straight through the heart. Fak Fak stumbled to the ground, and fell over dead. Zidane watched the blood ooze down the floor, torwards the sparkling clear water. Just then, he heard a loud rumble in the distance. Zidane jumped under Fak Fak's throne, just as the cavern crashed in above him. The Rogue Seven had come to rescue him! Zidane waved up at Rogue Seven, as Kazooie, the pilot lowered the cable to Zidane. Zidane climbed on, and the two escaped Jolly Roger's Lagoon. Zidane felt his chest now, at the multiple wounds. The crew cleaned him up, and laid him in his quarters to rest. Zidane told Kazooie to head for Quagmire, so Kazooie steamed away torwards Grunty Industries in Quagmire. Zidane had awoken about 3 hours later to the sound of gunfire on the ship. Zidane rushed outside to see Blackeye's airship, the Pirate King, gunning the cannons against us! Zidane saw that Kazooie and everyone was loading our cannons, so Zidane helped. Zidane loaded the first cannon, and rocked the port of Blackeye's ship. Then, a large rocket came blasting over Zidane's head, smashing the propellors! The Rogue Seven was starting to lose altitude! Zidane went down into the hold to gather supplies, and secure the main circuit before the ship blew. Zidane found Kazooie's Cabin, where the Circuit was. Zidane cut the Main Mast Proposition Circuit, and the propellor slowly started spinning, then violently! Zidane got Kazooie and crew down into the hold right when the engine blew up, rocking the deck into pieces. Zidane slammed into the window at full force, shattering the glass, and sucking him out. Zidane saw Kazooie holding on before he started falling. Zidane fell and fell. He was still 200 feet above th clouds, and decided to catch the nearby low flying coast patrol. Zidane clutched his support cable, and latched on. He swung into the Dogma, and setlled down inside. The Coast Patrol quickly called fro Rogue Eight and Rogue 9 to assist the Rogue Seven. The Rogue Eight picked Zidane up, as they steamed away back torwards the Rogue Seven. The Pirate KIng had halfway destroyed Rogue Seven when Rogue 9 stalled beside her. Zidane hopped out of the mast, and busted the emergency glass to find a Lightsaber! Ha! Just what he needed! He activated it, and it lit up the area. Zidane quickly lowered the bridge to the Pirate King, and hm and the crew stormed onto Blackeye's ship. Blackeye raised his arms as the Alexandrian Soldiers took him into custody. Blackeye grinned at Zidane and said, "This is not over. The Legacy Weapon will destroy ye pitiful soul, mortal." Zidane watched as Blackeye was thrown overboard, and his body went screaming down to Halffire Peaks. "Good Riddance, Blacky!" Zidane yelled. THen, the Rouge 9 powered up, and off they went to Quagmire.  
  
Chapter 11- Quagmire  
  
Zidane stepped off of Rogue Nine with an eerie feeling. The main gate of Grunty Industries was across the swamp from him, and he could just make it it out in the fog. Kazooie gave Zidane his Silver Sword, adn told him to be careful. Zidane cautiously made his way to Grunty Industries, and entered the massive fortress. Inside, several guards appeared at Security Point A. Zidane showed them his Rogue Leader Pass, and they let him through. Inside the main compound, several workers were producing mechanical soldiers and weapons. One giant panel on the front of a tall tower nearby said,  
  
Cauldron Keep  
  
Keep Out  
  
Authorized Royal Family Only  
  
All Rogues Executed Here  
  
Legacy Weapon Storage Compound  
  
Zidane smiled. He had made it! He punched the panel and broke the glass, but then the alarm went off. Zidane hopped down, and hid nearby under the veranda. Several guards came up. Zidane sent out Rogue Nine to provide air cover as the massive security ships came into view. Zidane opened the blast door and found himself inside the hidden chambers of Targitzan's Temple! Zidane slyfully lurked over to the next locked room which said  
  
Legacy Weapon Storage- 3 miles up  
  
Cauldron Keep Entrance  
  
Zidane, puzzled, asked his cover guards, "3 miles up? We'll never get that high without like, the Kujacron or the Invincible!" Zidane then realized that he could get the Kujacron to pick him up! Zidane calmly stuttered, "Kuja, come to me!" a great mist of smoke appeared and something fell out of the sky. But it wasnt Kuja. It was...??? Zidane looked at the stranger. Was this? Yes it was! This was the man he saw falling from Rogue Leader! Zidane, realizing that this was Wumba, grabbed the body, and read his tag...  
  
Humba Wumba  
  
Security Panel  
  
Rogue Executions Inc.  
  
Zidane dropped the body. HE told his cover guards to stay put, and Zidane put on his climbing boots, and got out his climbing rope. Zidane slowly trekked up the mountan, dodging falling rocks and debris. He finally came to the top of the snow covered mountain, where he saw the remains of Rogue Leader. Zidane went over to the crash site, and saw a manhole opened in a previously closed spot, Zidane always thought this was the air plug, but the hole was open, and their were stairs. Zidane drew his Silver Sword, and cautiously went down the steps.  
  
Chapter 12- Rogue Leader's Secrets  
  
Downstairs, Zidane saw that a large number of rooms were intact. He went into the first cabin, where a chalkboard and battle plan was. The plans were for an attack on the Jinjo Village! and Lindblum! Zidane gathered up the two doubloons here and went into the next room. An angry soldier was asleep on the floor. Zidane roused him awake, and asked him, "What is this place! Where is the Legacy Weapon! What's down here!: The stunned soldier only shook his head, and replied, "its too late. Our Legacy Weapon is already attacking Jinjo Village as we speak. Cauldron Keep is where it is. Down here is just our battle plans." Zidane still angry demanded, "Why is this here! We are peaceful with Lindblum and the Jinjos! Why?" "Because, its what you demanded, sir!" "Huh? What do you mean? What do you mean I? I never told you to attack the Jinjo Village! Answer Me!" :Well, Master Zidane, you told us that it was Garnet's wishes to attack the Jinjo Village, and make an empire! It was you! Yes, it was!" Zidane replied, "Well, my God, I never told you to do that! Who Did! My Shapeshifter? My Doppleganger? My stinkin' clone? Huh!" Zidane threw the guard to his feet. The guard drew his sword and told Zidane that he wasn't leaving without killing his men first. Zidane smirked, and drew his sword. But the soldier was careful. He whistled, and about 10 more soldiers came out from their hiding places. "Alright Zidane! We have you now! You're goin to the Rogue Executions Facility! You're frying this time!" Zidane was locked up, and hauled down more stairs to the very bottom, where Targitzan stood. "Master, we have brung in Zidane. What shall we do with him?" Targitzan replied, "I don't know. Lets kill him." Zidane saw black, and everything faded...  
  
Chapter 13- Saved by an Old Friend  
  
When Zidane awoke, he was in the JR, Jolly Roger's airship! Jolly Roger was at the wheel, near Zidane. Zidane went over to Jolly Roger and asked where he was. Jolly Roger told him that when Zidane was locked up, Jolly Roger had come to rescue him! HE told about Targitzan being revived from Halffire Peaks, and of the battle of the Lagoon. Some time later, Jolly Roger landed the ship at the Inn, which was now ruined, and blasted. A swarm of enemy FIN Fighters had came over and blasted Jolly Roger's Lagoon away to nothing. Inside the deserted Inn, Jolly Roger went into his back room, where he pulled out his keys to the basement. Leading Zidane downstairs, Jolly Roger's fighters came into view. There were 2 N-1 Starfighters parked here, along with many other X-Wings. Jolly Roger told Zidane about the plan to meet up at Cauldron Keep with the N-1's. He told Zidane that once they got there, they would destroy Targitzan's Palace, and call for the Alxandrian Air Forces to assist them in destroying Targitzan's collossal G- Force Airship. Zidane agreed to this plan. Jolly Roger tossed Zidane his new flight suit, and they both suited up for the attack. When they were ready, Jolly Roger tossed Zidane the ignition flair for the N-1, and they powered up their ships with a stuttering, smoking cough. Zidane took off first, and Jolly Roger pulled behind. Once Zidane and Jolly Roger reached the remains of Rogue Leader, they pulled into attack position. Zidane loaded his laser cannons, and fired. Rogue Leader was being smashed by hails of lasers from above! Jolly Roger pulled beside Zidane, and yelled over the radio, "Zidane! Pull Out! Do You Hear Me! PULL OUT! Targitzan's security has been alerted! TIE Fighters are coming! Over!" Zidane responded quickly, and thrust ahead of Jolly Roger, as a squadron of TIEs pulled in close pursuit. Jolly Roger was hit in the rear engine, and started to smoke! "Zidane, pull out! call for backup! I can't stay with you! Im calling for backup, and pulling out! Bye!" Jolly Roger wuickly turned and left Zidane alone, on a one-man mission. Zidane got out of attack position, and quickly accelerated torwards Targitzan's Palace. When Zidane arrived, Sevcral Warships were floating around, with their cannons loaded and ready to fire. Zidane knew that getting through here would be impossible, so he quickly decided to land his N-1 on the surface of a passing Alexandrian Warship. Zidane found the crew downstairs in the hold, dead! Zidane immediately went to the crew cabins and saw that Targitzan's troops were drilling on deck! Zidane went back onto his N-1 and powered up the lasers. He thrust on the accelerator, and the ship shot through the deck, crashing into and killing the enemy troops. The deck was shattered now, and the N-1 was pretty much grounded. Zidane saw that the fuel was leaking, and jumped out in a hurry as the ship exploded on deck. Debris started crashing everywhere, as Zidane took cover near the wheel. Zidane now noticed that the ship was on auto-pilot straight for a huge building on a mountain nearby. Zidane saw the flag with a picture of Targitzan on it, and went down below and hid as the ship rolled into port.  
  
Chapter 14- Cauldron Keep  
  
Zidane jumped off the stern of the ship as she rolled into her landing strip. Zidane rolled down a steep grade, and landed on the valley of the mountain Mayan X! Mayan X was the mountain where The LEgacy Weapon was created! Zidane found the Central Cavern, and read the sign to the entrance...  
  
Cauldron Keep  
  
Legacy Weapon Stored Here  
  
Targitzan Only  
  
Zidane went inside the cave, and when he did, a large metal bar came down, blocking him from leaving! Zidane rushed for the other side, but another bar came down. The sign nearby said,  
  
Legacy Weapon Storage  
  
Zidane knew it! This was it! But he was trapped! HE found a crack in the wall. Zidane had carried a few grenades from the Lagoon, so he threw one at the crack. The wall exploded, and Zidane quickly entered. Through the smoke, he saw that a large metal object scanner was placed at the entrance to the Legacy Weapon Storage Room. Zidane had no chouce but to place his dagger, Silver Sword, and every other metal object he had in the metal container. But Zidane had a Wooden Sword since he was young in his coat for emergencies, and this was the time to use it. Zidane also found a large rock slab, and placed it across his chest, and strapped it to him. HE would use this as armor, although it was heavy. Zidane took the gun powder out of his grenades and stored it in his plastic vial. He took a match along, and entered the Legacy Weapon Storage Room. Inside, a large laser was in the middle of the room. The Legacy Weapon! This was it! Zidane dashed over to the controls, and disabled the laser. HE still needed to find Targitzan though, so he quickly scaled the stairs up, and found himself on a large rooftop.  
  
Chapter 15- Rooftop Combat  
  
On the rooftop, Targitzan stood waiting. He patiently said "Ive been waiting for you, Zidane! The time has come for you to meet the same fate as Machet! You will surely die! This is the beginning of the glorious Jinjan Empire! Suffer at the hands of my blade!" Targitzan drew his long Broadsword, and threw off his coat to reveal an arsenal of throwing knives, daggers, and other blades. Zidane pitifully drew his Wooden Sword, and smashed Targitzan on the head with it. "Ouchies, what a hit! Why, you must be learning! But that pitiful excuse for a sword wont do! Now eat this!" Targitzan stabbed Zidane in the heart, but the blade scraped against rock. "Ha! Well, Targitzan. My rock armor aint gonna break! Huh!" Zidane cried. Zidane swiftly twirled around, and grabbed Targitzan's broken blade. Who needs it? Now die! Scum! Die! Scum! Zidane slashed at Targitzan, and finally cut his arm off. Targitzan howled in pain, and fell to the floor. Zidane took The Wooden SWord, and stabbed it through Targitzan's LEG! "Well, Targitzan, I Thik Ill give you what youve always needed, a giant leap!" Zidane picked up Targitzan, and threw his body over the roof, falling to his "crushing" death. Now Zidane had one thing left to do. HE had to destroy the giant Legacy Weapon! He had the gunpowder and match, so he left back downstairs. His radar showed several X-Wings and airships appoaching from the south. He had to hurry! If the fighters arrived while Zidane was still inside, the entire place would blow up, and him included! He must hurry! Zidane found the escape ladder and left the basement to find himself on a large platform where several small fighters were. Zidane also saw a large motion scanner nearby. He took the Longshot on yhe nearby tabe and grappled to the platform above. Zidane had 10 minutes! He quickly closed the portal and found a trail leading down the steep mountain face. Zidane saw the fighters from the North. He hurried down the trail until he found a large cave. 2 minutes later, the palace was destroyed, as flamesrushed to Zidane's cave, and a large rock crashed into the outside, blocking him in. Zidane slammed all of his weight into the stone, but it wouldn't budge. He found a small tunnel leading downward, and decided to follow it. When he came to the bottom, a large sign said,  
  
Kai's Temple  
  
The Sacred Temple of the Kai  
  
Hylians Welcome  
  
Alexandrians Welcome  
  
Zidane grinned at "Alexandrians Welcome, and walked over to the first opening. Inside was a large sign of the Kai.  
  
Chapter 16- Wisdom of the Kai  
  
"Hello sir, welcome to the Temple of the Kai!" a young bustling Kai boy informed Zidane as he was escorted to his school. Zidane read the directions to the Sacred Throne Room, where the great Darunia lived, Zidane went to the entrance where Darunia greeted him. "Hello young Alexandrian man. I see thou hast traveled many a mile to find this holy place. Thine own spirit is thy home here. We have settled here since the dawn of the Gorons, and have welcomed the Hylians and Alexandrians since 1240. We hold the wisdom to the key you seek. The exit to home is Down South, down way South! Ye must exit through our long, dreary tunnels to find one's self at Lindblum Downtown. But thy knows too much of our ancient ways! Be gone with ye mortal! Darunia seeks thee no more! Leave this holy place for thine own home, and be one with the Kai! Goeth now!"After this brief conversation with Darunia, Zidane went to the local market. At the market a lone goron sat selling bombs. Zidane bought a few for a hefty price of 10 for 70 gil. Zidane exited the market and walked down the lone halls to the massive foreign worship statue that lay near Darunia's chamber. The statue read:  
  
When the Eastern Sky seperates the Western Moon  
  
When the Rolling Thunder rolls into the Great Cavern  
  
The Hero of Time shall awaken from his seven year slumber  
  
and destroy the Dark Clone with the power of the "Z"  
  
The Great Link shall destroy the terrible Zidane  
  
and claim his humongous Goron treats  
  
For the whimsical Zidane holds the key to evil  
  
Which Link, our hero, shall eliminate  
  
So Beware, ye Zidane who readeth this passage  
  
For ye are to die at the coming of the sun.  
  
When the Hero of Time  
  
destroys the Great Evil Force  
  
The Evil Spirit...Zidane  
  
Zidane checked over the passage to be sure he wasn't seeing things, but the inscription was there. It was 12:00 midnight. Zidane knew that the Hero of Time would arrive at sunrise, so Zidane slept a few hours, and waited for HIM. At sunrise, Zidane saw a shadowy figure with a Hylian Shield lumber past him. He tackled the weary Zidane, and yelled, "Ye mortal have killed thine apprentice, Targitzan! Now ye shall die at the fate of my Master Sword!" Link whirled the great holy sword around, nearly striking Zidane. Zidane took out his Giant's Knife and slashed at Link. The blade broke when it hit Link's Hylian Shield! Zidane was startled. He was now weaponless. He quickly jumped up to the rafters and climbed a rope onto the roof, where Link quickly followed. Link backflipped onto Zidane's platdorm, and slashed his leg with the Master Sword. Zidane stumbled off the platform, onto the ledge. Link rushed into him, making Zidane fall off the roof. Zidane smashed back down into the floor. Link jumped down to him and kicked his semi-conscious body. Zidane managed to grip himself on a nearby support pole, and stand up. Zidane took out his small pocket knife, and prepared to throw it at Link. Link reacted quickly, pulling out his Fairy Bow, and shooting an arrow right into Zidane's stomach. Zidane fell unconscious on the floor. Darunia, hearing all the commotion, rushed in. "Well, if it isn't Link! The Great Hero of Time! How hast thou been! Wait...who's this? Zidane? The Evil Force? Link! You harmed Zidane! How dare you! Now I shall cut thee down!" Darunia drew his Jubilee Sword, and zapped Link with it. Link jumped away, and used his Hookshot to tie Darunia up. "Well, Darunia, the tables have turned. I'm gonna reign Goron City for awhile, and then maybe Kakariko and Mayahem! Hahaha!" Link rushed outside, and jumped into the nearby ravine.  
  
Chapter 17- Link, the Hero of Time, Reigns  
  
3 weeks Later- Goron City Prison Camp  
  
Zidane awoke again for another day at the prison camp. He had been living there since Link captured Goron City nearly 2 weeks earlier Link had captured most of the Mayan Peninsula, and his troops were marching torwards Alexandria Westward. Zidane shoved on his prison clothes and went to work outside crushing stones. Goron City was under harsh rule by Link's victorious army. Link himself visited the prison several times to beat and slaughter the prisoners for entertainment. Several of us have starved, and the men sometimes freeze to death in the harsh cold of Goron winters. My friend Saria and I have devised an escape plan. We plan to escape then climb north through the mountains to get to Lake Hylia where we will meet up with Impa, the guardian of Hylia. From there, Impa, Saria, and Zidane planned to flee to Alexandria to warn of possible attack. The plan became a reality one night when a daring prison raid led by Zidane and Saria took place. Zidane and Saria rushed torards the great gates of the prison as the evil comrades approached. One guard grabbed Saria by the neck, and threw her against the back wall. Saria choked, as Zidane rushed to save her. Zidane carried Saria out with him, as they fled torwards the safety of the mountains. But Saria was badly wounded, and Zidane stopped to replenish her health along the way. Saria was weak, but told Zidane that Impa was only about 20 miles west, at the great Lake Hylia Plateau. Saria choked again, and gasped for air. Saria told Zidane to leave her here with the Hylians and come back when Link had been defeated. Zidane thought long and hard, and decided that Shilah would take care of her. Zidane had no time to spare, as 20 miles was a long distance on foot. Zidane left at dawn, with a shiny new Kokiri Dagger.  
  
Chapter 18- Impa, the Holy Link Legislator  
  
When Zidane reached Lake Hylia Plateau, Impa stood impatiently beside her silver-colored horse. The strong, muscular...it, had a Giant's Knife in her sheath, a very powerful weapon that cuts through Kokiri Daggers like a hot knife through butter! Impa drew this massive Lance and cried, "Behold the majestic Zidane! Ye shall show thy power at the hands of Impa, Link's Almighty Guardian!" Zidane was puzzled. Link's Almighty Guardian? It was a setup! Saria had set Zidane up! Impa leaped at Zidane with the great sword. Zidane dodged as the massive lance slammed into the ground with great force, shaking the ground. Zidane leaped up to a higher dirt levy and pulled out his Kokiri Dagger. Zidane must be careful! If he makes a wrong move, the Giant's Knife will cut his dagger in half! Zidane slashed downward at Impa's head, but the dagger clanked! Impa had metal armour on her head! Zidane jumped back to the ledge, and climbed quickly up to the high side. Impa took out her Mayan Dagger and threw it at Zidane. It missed by a fair amount, but Impa drew 2 more! Zidane rushed around, dodging the first barrage of daggers. Impa took to her steed, and raced around the hill with her Legend's Bow, shooting at Zidane with various speeds of arrows. Impa had a TON of arrows, and never hesitated to fire them at Zidane. After a while, Zidane tripped on a boulder, and was sent flying face-to-face with the earth. Impa raced torward him, and picked Zidane up. She punched Zidane smack in the face, with her gold knuckles. Zidane fell straight down, limp and unconscious. Link pulled up beside Impa, and drew his Master Sword. Zidane regained consciouness in a room with spinning lights. A man who revealed himself as Rauru, stood in front of Zidane.  
  
Chapter 19- Destiny of the Sages  
  
Rauru told Zidane that Link had conquered over the whole land of Mayahem and Hylia(Hyrule). He took over the castle, as his dark army took over the rest. Zidane had been imprisoned in the Sacred Chamber, where the Sages lived, ever since Impa and Link had first taken over. Link had control over all the land, and an endless supply of weapons. With Impa by his side, Link would be nearly impossible to even REACH! The Sages told Zidane that to get to Link's Castle and defeat the threat once and for all. But he needed to find the other 5 Sages that resided in the Forest Temple, the Fire Temple, the Water Temple, The Shadow Temple, and the Spirit Temple. Only with these Sage's powers could he defeat Link and Impa, and restore order to Gaea. But Zidane had only 6 days to find the 5 Sages and defeat Link. Rauru gave Zidane the Light Medallion and set Zidane off on his journey.  
  
Chapter 20- Saria, Sage of the Forest  
  
To find the first Sage, Zidane had to trek through the vast jungles leading to the Lost Woods and Kokiri Forest before he could find the Forest Sage, Saria. Zidane crossed Hyrule Field in the night, when the soldiers around Kakariko Village were sleepy and not alert. Zidane saw a light in the distance approaching, so he ducked behind a rock. Up pulled Link and Impa, on their steeds! Link smashed the rock away, revealing Zidane. Zidane silently stared up at Link, as Link's piercing gaze burned into his soul. Link drew his Master Sword, and leaped off the steed, at Zidane. Zidane rushed away, but fell into Zora's River! Zidane fought against the raging current as the water tried to drag Zidane to a watery grave. Just then, Zidane felt the heavy blow of the Master Sword against his back. Zidane spat up blood, and gave up. He recovered and woke up on a far bank of Zora's River. Zidane felt the deep, burning gash on his back, and he was in severe pain. Zidane tried to stand up, but his body was too weak to do so. So Zidane crawled across the muddy bank of Zora's River until he found a cave behind a small waterfall. Zidane crawled inside and found himself in Zora's Domain, a city inhabited by the Zoras. A young Zora found Zidane bleeding and near death at the entrance to Zora's Domain. The Zora brought him to the hospital, where he later recovered. Zidane was taken to see King Zora to recieve his token for bravery in facing Link. at Zora's Fountain, Zidane recieved the Water Medallion, and King Zora told the young lad to head for the Lost Woods, where Saria had hidden. She was revealed as the Sage of the Forest, and she held the Forest Medallion.  
  
Chapter 21- The War at Home  
  
Alexandria was being raided by the evil Link to The Past Bandits. The city was in perpetual ruin. Princess Garnet had called for General Maxmillian to take charge of the Alexandrian and Lindblum Head Forces. "This is the beginning of the end. We must prevail from the dark forces!" Maxmillian had said at a Royal Knight's meeting in Alexandria 2 days ago. He was right. With one great Alexandria general (Maxmillian), and one great Lindblum general (Sir Cyrus), they were sure to make it to Link's stronghold in Targitzan's ruined temple. Link had an army of about 10,000 troops moving torward the Alexandrian Mountains, where the Rogue Leader had crashed many weeks before. Rogue Squadron, at about 20 airships, was Alexandria's only defense from air attack. And to mention, Impa had also settled many bases near Cleyra, where Burmecia, Lindblum's hideout, could easily be attacked.  
  
Now Zidane had to decide whether to return home and fight, or seek the medallions for his own life's secrets. Zidane thought and thought, but decided that his regency needed him more than he neededd the medallions. Zidane packed up, and left for Alexandria.  
  
Chapter 22- Alexandria's War Zone  
  
When Zidane arrived in the glorious kingdom of Alexandria, all he saw were Link's troops storming the gates, ramming the outskirts HARD. Zidane rushed in from the mountains, and immediately went to see his wife, Garnet. Garnet wasn't at the castle, Maxmillian told him. Maxmillian told Zidane that she had fled to the underground bunker in Madain Sari. Zidane told Maxmillian his story, and Maxmillian gave Zidane a sword hanging on the wall. "My fair Zidane, take this sword and do damage to the Hylians! For Maxmillian's army shall ward off the evil threat, and protect our humble city from attack!" Maxmillian told Zidane as he suited up for battle. Zidane watched as Rogue Squadron, under command by a short man in a...wait a minute! Zidane noticed the odd figure's ears. "It's a Hylian!" Zidane cried as the ship he was in, Rogue Ten, started to blast the airship dock. Zidane leaped under a crate, whil Maxmillian took cover in the Knight's Hold. Rogue Ten battered the decks, and then flew savagely into the Alexandrian sky, blasting the city! Maxmillian came out. "Zidane, it is time for you to take command of Rogue Squadron again. May you be the brave, the honest, and the true. TAKE EM' OUT!" Maxmillian whooped as Zidane settled into his standard Alexandrian Armored Solitary Airship. This was a one-man fighter airship that was small, but quick, and very agile. These babies had been under heavy use since the daring raid by Link on the city. Link took off into the sky, and saw Rogue Ten blasting the castle with heavy fire. Zidane pulled up to attack position, and fired his cannons. Zidane felt a shudder as the massive cannon smashed a hole into the Rogue Ten. Not much damage done, but Zidane's ship was so quick, it could easily outmaneuver and defeat it. Zidane pulled up beside Rogue Ten, and aimed his small cannons at the cockpit. Zidane fired away, and the whole ship rocked. Zidane saw an explosion as the engine bursted, causing the whole ship to be set aflame. Zidane watched as Rogue Ten, Alexandria's best airship at the moment burned and crashed to the ground. Zidane realized that if Rogue Ten was taken down by one fighter, in how good of shape was Rogue Squadron? Zidane snapped back to reality, however, as he watched from above as Alexandria's Front Gates were smashed, letting thousands of Link's troops into the city! Zidane watched as a man in a Kokiri Tunic came through the gates slowly, as if waiting for someone. Just then a sooldier's voice came over Zidane's cockpit radio. "Red Alert! Red Alert! Thousands of troops----in castle---- don't know----if we can hold out much longer----Link is---ahhh!------------  
  
Zidane made a swift drop as the pressure above him lessened. The sky became black, a red eye appeared in the sky....The Invincible! More radio static from the Invincible came over. "Zidane, I have your back. Prepare to evacuate the city. I'm about to blast these troops below us! Get out Zidane!" It was Maxmillian. Zidane knew that if the Invincible blasted those troops, the shockwave would smash the castle to bits. He had seen it happe before to Madain Sari. Zidane called back to Maxmillian to request a holding of fire on his account. Maxmillian agreed to hold out for 1 hour while Zidane went in to smash some troops. Zidane swooped down, but just then, his alarm that he was out of cannons went off! Zidane knew that with no cannons, he was helpless, unless....Zidane crashed through the troops! Zidane came down in a blinding flash, as his ship sliced through the front lines of Link's army. Zidane swerved back and forth, taking moderate damage, but cutting Link's army in half. Zidane finally found Link's regiment near the back ready to attack the citizens! Zidane sped torward him, and,.....BOOM! Zidane's ship blew up, as a massive Impa Imperial Airship hit him from the rear. Zidane went flying through the air, right torwards Link. Since he was low to the ground, the fall did not kill him. Instead, Zidane broke several bones and severely injured himself! His last image was Link thrusting his Master Sword through Zidane's leg.  
  
Chapter 23- Zidane's Vision  
  
It was nightfall in the valley where a young boy named Zid lived. Zid was a small child who was living in the Gerudo Valley. He had sandy colored hair, and dirty clothing. It appeared that Zid was working mightily on creating a dagger. Zid had a lot of materials, but no skill. Zid was a bright young man of 12 years old. Zid worked the farm all day, with his father, Everett, and his brother, Katan. Katan was 2 years older than Zid, and it showed. While Zid was a farm boy, and a very amateur swordsman, Katan was a young master in the art, and had won many competitions agianst the Higgs, the evil governemnt of the Gerudos. But Zid was out of place. It seemed Zid looked nothing like a Gerudo, but was more like an Alexandrian, or could he be something else? Zid had a mighty birthmark upon him. It was a Golden Circle on his wrist. Zid held it high and showed it to all the villagers, as his pride and joy. Zid turned his head, and looked staright into the eyes of the weary Zidane. Zidane saw a flash of light, and he awoke in the murky basement of....Lindblum Grand Castle?! Zidane stretched, and glanced around. Was it a dream? Yes, it had to have been. But it seemed so real?! But Zidane didn't have time to wonder. Maxmillian and Garnet stepped down to Zidane's bed. Garnet embraced Zidane, for it was the first time in several months they had seen each other, and Garnet was very worried. Zidane soothed her, and watched as Maxmillian stepped to the desk by Zidane's bed and picked up a bottle of pills. "Take one of these a day" he said. "It will keep your mind at ease while you heal from your wounds." His wounds! Zidane had never looked at them, but feared for the worst. Zidane peered down at his seering leg, and saw the red burn and cut marks, where the Master Sword had cut through. Zidane refused Maxmillian's offer of rest, and leaped out of bed, though the pain was fierce. Zidane hobbled to the stone staircase and slowly tried to climb. Let's just say Maxmillian caught him just in time, as Zidane collapsed. Right at that moment, Sir Cyrus came gracefully down the staircase, adorned in his jewel-encrusted blades. Cyrus was a noble man, worthy of the hearts of men. Zidane watched as Cyrus strided over to Garnet, and respectfully kissed her....whoa whoa whoa! Cyrus swept Garnet off the floor into his arms, passionately kissing her. Cyrus was expecting a smile. Instead, Garnet gave a hard smack across the jaw. Maxmillian ordered Cyrus to go upstairs and take his medication. Cyrus had a certain disorder which made him say, kind of a nut from time to time, after he had been wounded. Cyrus had a brain tumor which had literally been eating him alive. Cyrus was weak, but so was Zidane. Zidane had been stricken by the Master Sword many times now. It was starting to take its toll on his body. Anyway, Zidane got away from Maxmillian, and ran up from the staircase, his leg hurting all the way. Zidane found himself in a secret part of Lindblum Grand Castle, in which he had never been before. There were countless weapons on the walls, and a giant N-2 Starfighter parked in the middle where ZIdane came up. Zidan ethen realized that he was not in the castle, but a large airship! Zidane dashed to the outside catwalk, and saw nothing but air below him. Zidane rushed up the walkway until he came to a door that said:  
  
Master Link's Cockpit  
  
Master Link resides here.  
  
Zidane prepared himself for a surprise attack on Link, and then slammed into the door with all his might. BASH! Zidane bounced off of the incredibly hard door, and fell back onto the catwalk about 10 feet below him. At that moment, Maxmillian rushed up to him, and grabbed Zidane. Maxmillian craftily looked around, and threw Zidane in a nearby room, and locked the door.  
  
Chapter 24- Zid's Trials  
  
It was morning in the Gerudo Valley. Zid and Katan had been raided by the Higgs last night. Zid was standing on the edge of the cliff. Katan rushed into Zid. Zid fell. Zid's dagger flew into the air, coming down right onto Katan. AHHH!!! A horrible scream pierced the morning air. Katan stumbled to the edge of the cliff. Zid jumped up from the ledge. Some rocks started falling. Katan crashed down the cliff. Zid was too frightened to speak. He saw a strange figure pulling a large sword out of a pedestal nearby. Whow was the boy? He somehow looks familiar...  
  
BOOM! A large explosion rocked the ship. Zidane awoke in a dark, damp area, and he realized he was trapped. BOOM! The ship shook violently once again, and Zidane tumbled over. The ship was shaking badly now, and Zidane's room suddenly burst open. It was Maxmillian. Maxmillian rushed in and picked up Zidane. Zidane looked into Maxmillian's face, and watched as the sad face transformed into a menacing look. It was the face of....Link! Maxmillian suddenly transformed into Link. Link dropped Zidane before he had time to think, and CRASH! Zidane smashed down below, again! Link hopped down to Zidane and smashed his face with a mean blow. BOOM! The ship shook even more violently as a nearbyt ship pounded it. It was Machet! Machet's gunship had come to the rescue. Zidane watched as Machet slid down a pole, and landed onto the ship where Zidane was! Machet leaped onto Link, and CRRCK! Link gasped in horror as his stomach was ripped to shreds by Machet's Mayan Dagger. "Uhh...uh...you heartless little...creeps, ....you will never defeat my army....you will die with the ship.....uhhhhh.................." Link murmured in his last dying words. "Zidane, throw him off! Kill him! Zidane, watch out!" Machet cried in terror as Link struggled to stand up. Zidane whirled around just as the Master Sword went flying through him. "AHHH! Oh!" "Zidane, NO!" Zidane fell onto Link, and Link went flying over the edge of the ship. Zidane lay helpless on the catwalk, bleeding badly with the Master Sword still in him. "Machet.....go. Tell Garnet...I love her. Go...Machet! You'll be okay. Save....yourself!" "No Zidane! I'm not leaving until we get you out of here!" "There's no...way Machet! Go...now...My dear...Machet! Run!" BOOM! A large cannon smashed into the ship right near Zidane, and a large plank slammed into Zidane's head killing him once and for all...Machet had a tear in his eye as he grabbed the Master Sword from his deceased buddy. Machet raced down the catwalk until he came to the cockpit. Machet placed the Master Sword into its crest on the top of the door. The door opened, revealing several deceased guards. A large cannon had smashed through here, smashing most of the cockpit controls. A large red beacon was flashing above the wheel, indicating the ship was losing altitude....fast. Machet found the control panel and glanced around it. "Oh my! What kinda ship is this! There's 3,000 buttons! Which one do I push!" Machet saw a flashing blue light, and quickly slammed it down. A loud voice came over the speaker: "Link's Ship will self-destruct in approximately 30 minutes. All personell evacuate through the N-2 on E Deck." Machet heeded this warning and rushed down to E Deck, where the N-2 set parked. Machet heard an explosion below him, and watched near the right corner of the room as the floor was ripped apart! Machet watched as the N-2 exploded into pieces 20 feet below him. Machet raced back up to the Sky Deck, where Zidane still lie. Machet grabbed Zidane and rushed back to the cockpit. Machet slammed on the throttle, and the ship went racing torwards the Mayahem Mountains in the distance. Machet knew that if he could make it to the ruins of Rogue Leader, they would be safe. Machet approached the ruins of Rogue Leader, and landed his ship nearby. Machet grabbed the Master Sword and Zidane, and fled to the Rogue Leader's underground lab. Inside the musty smelling old camp, they went down to the basement as Link's ship self-destructed above them. Machet looked about his window, gloomily and glanced over at Zidane. He was heaving and huffing, and he was very bloody and cut up severely. Machet decided that the only way to save Zidane was if he found Rogue Leader's Medical Room. Machet left Zidane in the room, and went u to the damaged cockpit. Inside was Banjo, stiff from dozing. Banjo immediately woke up and jumped at the sight of Machet. "Machet! You're back already? Did you find Zidane? Is he alright? Are you alright? Do you need to rest? What happened to Link? Machet!" Machet replied, "Yes, Banjo. I found Zidane. He's down below resting. He's near death. He....L-Link struck him with the Master Sword, and it went straight through his gut." Banjo, ecstatic, spoke in a half-choking voice, "Machet...there's something behind you. Did you hear me? look behind you...." Machet whirled around with his Mayan Dagger drawn, and saw...Impa? It was Impa! Impa rushed at Machet, but Machet dodged the monster's blows, and struck with a quick jab of his dagger to her chest. Impa stumbled, but did not fall. Impa caught Machet off guard, and tackled him to the ground. SLASH! Impa slashed Machet's face. Blood was dripping from Machet as he tried to recover from the mighty blow. Impa threw Machet's Mayan Dagger, and hit Banjo smack in the middle of his back, as he tried to flee. Banjo collapsed in a heap on the floor. Impa was ready to thrust the final blow to Machet, just as she felt a great pain in her back. She tried to turn around to face her attacker, but another slash to her neck destroyed her efforts. Impa fell over beside Machet, dead. Machet picked himself up just in time to see Zidane holding the Master Sword in his hand, limping around. Machet rushed over to Zidane, and broke his fall. Machet looked down at Zidane. His eyes were piercing with a flame, a flame that never died out, not even to this day. Zidane, wearily asked, "H-How did you sur-survive the attack in G-G-Glitter G-Gulch Mine?" Machet replied, " I thought of Aya. Do you know Aya? She is the one who saved your brother, Kuja's, life after the Iifa Tree. She healed him with her magic. Just as she healed me through her memory then..." Zidane questioned Machet. "How, How do you know of my brother, Kuja? I-I never once mentioned him to you...!" "Well, Zidane. I should know. I AM Kuja. Yes, Zidane. Don't worry. I will take care of you. Just as you and Aya took care of me. Just rest, Zidane. We'll have you back in shape in a few weeks! Just rest." Zidane calmly and peacefull closed his eyes, as the bleak surroundings of Rogue Leader emerged into him. As Zidane was sleeping, he dreamed. He dreamed of happy times with Garnet in Alexandria. And soon, he knew, he he would have those times again.  
  
FIN  
  
Zidane Tribal died 9 years after Impa was killed. When he died in combat, his army captain, Machet, was granted his possessions. There were 6 Medals in Zidane's possession....  
  
Look for the prequel to FINale soon. FIN-Episode 1 comig soon! soon. FIN-Episode 1 comig soon! FINale  
  
Matthew "Zidane" Hilton  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- Prelude  
  
The mighty kingdoms of Alexandria have been united from Gaurdia's Forces, thanks to the the royal army of Gaia. Zidane has settled down at his new home in downtown Alexandria, looking to live a good life with his wife, Garnet. But Guardia has set one last trap that will destroy all of Gaia if it happens. Zidane is the only one who knows about this secret plan, and decides to leave for the sacred temples of Mayahem, to destroy the weapon, and FINally defeat the evil forces, and live happily ever affter. Goodbye to my life, goodbye to my home, this my only...my last escape.........  
  
Chapter 2- Skippin' Town  
  
"Over here with that!" Zidane cried, as the humungous shipment of weapons and armor arrived at Alexandria's massive South Port. As the shipment was being unloaded, he gave his wife a goodbye kiss, and checked out of his Boonta Eve Motel, and drew his new shiny Mayan Dagger, with multi-bladed edges! He boarded his Rogue Leader airship, and he and his crew left for the high, vast, mountains of Mayahem. Zidane went to the wheel, and saw that the mountains of Mayahem were surrounded by one very large temple. "Hey, lets head for that large temple on the starboard!" Zidane yelled. The crew leader, "Banjo" as he was called, increased the pressure on the port side, and the ship slowly inched its way left, rotating into the misty fog of Mayahem's high peaks, and surrounding the eerie silence that was around them. Banjo increased the fuel pump, and the ship blew its way past the wind, cutting through the fog, like a hot knife through butter. But then something onboard exploded! Zidane whirled around, just in time to see a boiler near the mast gushing out oozing hot water, and igniting the planks near the stern. "Mayday! Mayday!" Banjo called into his radio for help, as the massive stern blew up behind them. Zidane clutched himself to the ships gun port, as the explosion rocked its way torward the bow. Banjo went down into the lower decks, and got as much water as he could, and then hid downstairs, as the surrounding world above him was destroyed. Just then, Zidane saw a massive new gunship pull beside them and load its south guns. "OH, HOW MUST I ESCAPE!" Zidane screamed at the approaching gunship. Zidane flung himself over to the swing near the wheel, and swung across the silent sky, and slammed into the gunship! Zidane broke a window near the starboard, and climbed inside. Inside the small, stealthy interiors of the gunship, Zidane found a cargo bag from one of the crew. Inside it said,  
  
Jolly Roger's Lagoon  
  
To Port from Mayahem Temple  
  
From: Targitzan's Temple and Glitter Gulch Mine  
  
"Hehehe, so that's what there up to! But where is Jolly Roger's Lagoon? and Targitzan's Temple? and Glitter Gulch Mine?" Zidane thought to himself. He knew it was a conspiracy to get the snobby, royal thugs of Jinjo Village tothrow themselves mercilessly at the feet of their new elders. HE must not let this happen! HE must not let the Guardian Forces overtake Gaia's West Continent!Zidane angrily drew his dagger, and snuck through the halls of E Deck. He found a window, and looked out at his now smoldering ship. He thought he saw a figure jump, but there was too much fog to be for certain. He sulkily snuck up the stairs to C Deck, and found a sleeping Guardian around the mail room. He drew his dagger, and stabbed the guard in the leg, waking hiom up. THe guard drew his twin .9mm's, and backed Zidane up to the colorful back wall. Zidane took no time to think. He threw his dagger. Swift as the warrior, the dagger hit the weary guard in the forehead, and the guard fell to the floor, a bloody pile. Zidane took the .9mm which he found had no ammo! He tossed the guns overboard, and stole the guards short sword. He quickly made his way up decks to finally, the A Deck. Once there, he encountered a small room that lead up to the boat deck. One Problem: The Rogue Leader was heading right for it! Zidane hid in a crewman's quarters, as the flaming remains of Rogue Leader crashed into the A Deck. Banjo shot through the glass, and landed near Zidane. Banjo told Zidane that a man on the boat deck named Targitzan had destroyed Rogue Leader! Zidane recognized Targitzan immediately from the mail room. Banjo gave Zidane a map of Mayahem Temple, and died right there on the flaming A Deck of the gunship. Zidane went back to the boat deck ladder room, and saw that now the ladder was gone, and the area was aflame. The map that Banjo gave him told of one other entrance, the weapons room. Zidane made his way to the weapons room very stealthily, and kicked open the thick wooded door. Greeting him were 3 guards, and they all had their swords drawn. Zidane backed up to the bungee room, and grabbed a parachute. He busted the glass with the Iron Sword, and jumped from the gunship. Zidane cut through the air like a speeding bullet, as he collided downward, where he saw the large temples of Mayahem. Zidane activated his parachute, and threw himself upwards, as he saw what he thought was a large cliff that said, "To Ye Lagoone"  
  
Chapter 3- Mayahem Temple  
  
As Zidane landed into the rugged temples of Mayahem, he saw the large temple, and landed nearby. He picked himself up, and walked across the soft earth of Mayahem. He watched as the gunship landed at the large temple, and Targitzan got off. Zidane drew his Mayan Dagger, and marched up the soft hill, until he found a skull. A Large Skull. He went inside, and a sign said, Mumbo's Skull. Zidane looked around, and saw nothing but dampen earth and some rackety stairs. He went upstairs, but noone was there. He walked back downstairs, when a strange man busted through the skull. Dressed in black, and carrying a long, curved sword, he swiftly, carressed back out of the skull, and disappeared. Zidane followed quickly, and watched him run up the large temple, with catlike reflexes. Zidane climbed the stairs quickly, and entered the large temple. Inside, a sign said,  
  
Targitzan's Temple- Lobby  
  
Zidane entered the side door into the halls. He made his way through the mazy halls, and finally found his way to the basement. The smell was putrid, and a gun lie on the floor. Zidane picked it up, and found that it was full of ammo. Zidane found a door, and slammed into it with all his might. The stone door opened, and Zidane quickly made his way inside. A sign inside said:  
  
Targitzan's Slightly Sacred Chamber  
  
Zidane walked to the center of the golden chamber, and found a Black Bandanna. Probably belonging to the other warrior, he made his way where the footprints were, and found a secret door! Inside there, a room sign said:  
  
Targitzan's Really Sacred Chamber  
  
Zidane found nothing in this larger room, but made his way to the center to be sure. Just then, something crashed through the ceiling. It was Targitzan! "Greetings!" Targitzan called, as he dashed at Zidane, his Blood Sword drawn. Zidane dodged, and Targitzan smashed wearily into the stone wall. Targitzan lifted himself up, and tackled Zidane to the floor. Zidane stabbed his Mayan Dagger into Targitzan's arm, and he howled in pain. Zidane quickly ran to the other side of the room. Now Targitzan was angry. He called on his radio for help. Zidane was confused as to what he should do. Then, Targitzan slashed Zidane's gut, making Zidane collapse to the floor. Targitzan picked Zidane up, and slashed him again. Then he threw Zidane to the back wall, smashing his swift body into a crumpled mess. Zidane slowly managed to stand up, just as Targitzan threw his dagger into Zidane's back, making him finally collapse for good. Targitzan approached Zidane to finish him off, but suddenly a figure appeared from the back wall. The Black Warrior, the one Zidane saw in Mumbo's skull! He quickly drew his Machete, and sliced Targitzan across the back. He jumped back swiftly as Targitzan fell to the floor. Then, the gunship itself crashed through the right wall, smashing the room to bits. The warrior picked Zidane up in a hurry, and scrambled to the roof. He put Zidane in his large warrior cruiser, and flew away to the Jinjo Village.  
  
Chapter 4- Jinjo Village  
  
Zidane awoke to find himself in a cozy little home in the south area of Jinjo Village. He stretched, and then dressed himself. He noticed his cuts had healed somewhat, but he still was very weak. Zidane drug himself to the Red Jinjo House, where the warrior who saved him lived. He told Zidane that his name was Machet, a warrior from Quagmire, who had stumbled on Mayahem Temple looking for Targitzan. Targitzan had stolen his familys last possessions, and took them away in his gunship. He told Zidane that in 6 days, a large number of Targitzan's airships would arrive at the Jinjo Village, and destroy it,and then destroy Gaia, down in the valley. Zidane and Machet devised a plan to intercept them at Jolly Roger's Lagoon. But first, Machet made Zidane get a briefing from the Jinjo King, King Linkagink. Inside his throne room, Linkagink told Zidane that to get to the vast plateau, he must enter through the bottom platform. Later, when Zidane exited, he saw something fall past him. Or did he? Anyway, Zidane and Machet went through an old tunnel on the bottom platform. After they got out of the musty smelling tunnel, they found themselves on the plateau of Mayahem. Zidane went to the rope at the east end of the plateau, but Machet had disapeeared again! Zidane whirled around, but no one was in sight. Zidane slowly climbed down the rope, and entered the Glitter Gulch Mine.  
  
Chapter 5- Glitter Gulch Mine  
  
Climbing down into the Glitter Gulch Mine, Zidane noticed a train station entrance nearby. Zidane and Machet hopped down into the earthen pit, and dashed their way through the amazing jewel formations in the mine. At the train station, a shaman was busy practicing his mighty rituals. Zidane tried to talk to him, but the crafty shaman only kept going. Finally, the shaman whirled around to meet Zidane. "Oh, who are you? I see you have traveled with my student, Machet!" Machet bowed to a knee, and replied, "Yes, great Mumbo, I have arrived to stop the Guardian Forces. May you let us use your train?" Mumbo just smiled, and said, "Why only you must require a train!" and then he vanished. ZIdane, astonished with the strange and unusual teachings of Mumbo, only stood silent for a while, while Machet boarded the train. Zidane walked torward the train, when a booming voice came over, "The LEgacy Guardian weapon has been armed. Approximate time unhtil detonation: 10 minutes and counting." "Zidane! Lets go!! We gotta stop this thing!" Machet cried from the roaring train. Zidane quickly hopped aboard, as the train steamed away torward the Legacy weapon. About 2 minutes later, the steamed- out ship crashed into the coal wall at the far end. Machet was thrown through the boiler, and was slammed into the boiling hot wall inside. Zidane jumped out, just as the train exploded into smithereens. The boilers exploded white-hot and a smolderingf body was crushed in the wreckage. Zidane saw it was the body of Machet, who had mercilessly given up on all hope. HE offerd Zidane a few last words of hope, that were: "Zidane, you must save Jin----and defeat Targitz------- ....."  
  
Zidane watched as Machet passed away into bleakness, a new hope arising. Zidane picked himself up, and forced himself to leave the cold train tunnel.  
  
Chapter 6- Cliff Top  
  
Zidane exited the tunnel to find himself at a large cliff top, where he could see the plateau far under him. He found a path, and followed it up the large vast mountain. Once he came to a large gate, he read a sign that said,  
  
To Ye Lagoone  
  
Zidane opened his mouth with pleasure and drew his dagger, and opened the iron gate, and stepped inside. Inside Jolly Roger's Lagoon Zidane saw the local inn on the west side of the coastal sea-side town, and the Emporium on the east side. And on the North Coast, the massive Bay of Lord Woo Fak Fak. Zidane decided to head for the inn first, where Jolly Roger welcomed him. Zidane ordered a refreshing Ginger Beer, and sat down at a table. He noticed a pirate named Blackeye sitting at the other table. Zidane went over to him and sat down. "Arrgh, matey, welcome to Jolly Roger's Lagoon! Ya know about the secret places under this here sea, do ya eh?" Blackeye spoke. "No, actually, I've never heard of this place until now" Zidane lied. "Well, matey, ya might be needin' a place to slumber, eh? Almost nightfall here, it is." Blackeye spoke in a mumbling tone. " I recommend ye stay here at Jolly Roger's! Ye can spend the night for only 2 doubloons! Gooder deal, eh?" Blackeye informed Zidane." Yeah, sure man. Hey do you know where I can find a submarine to take me to these here places under the sea?" Zidane asked. "Well, matey, you're in luck. I just happen to have the Captain Blackey under my command today! Ill let ye borrow it, but ye gotta give me something. Eh, lets say 200 doubloons should do it!" "200 doubloons?!" Zidane cried. "Yep matey, but I know where ye can get them doubloons. Eh, somewhere, me thinks." Zidane cried in disgust, "Alright, here's your doubloons, now where's my ship?" "Come on over to my house near the bay to get it. See ye soon matey!" Blackeye yelled to Zidane as he walkeed away. "Hell, why did I pay him?" Zidane thought to himself as he went to Blackeye's home.  
  
Chapter 7- Bay of Lord Woo Fak Fak  
  
Zidane walked over to Blackeye's house and sat on the rickety stairs in front of the old seaside home. Blackeye came stumbling out, half-drunk and dizzy. "Hey matey, there's a strange man inside me home! We gots to do something!" Zidane looked at the drunken pirate, and rolled his eyes, just as he heard something crash inside. Zidane hopped up, and drew his dagger. Blackeye rushed inside, and then Zidnae heard him scream! Zidane ran into the house, where Blackeye lay bleeding on the floor. He had 2 stab wounds to his chest. Zidane wrapped a towel around him, and cautiously looked around the house. He saw a shadow against the wall, but he didn't see the man. All of the sudden, something slammed into Zidane from the above loft. Zidane crushed into the wooden floor. He looked up at the attacker, and it was... Targitzan! Zidane hurried back up to his feet, and threw his dagger. He missed. Targitzan grabbed his dagger, and hit Zidane in the arm with it. Zidane howled in pain, and drew his Iron Sword. He knocked Targitzan to the floor, but Targitzan kicked Zidane in the face, and Zidane dropped his sword. Targitzan picked it up, and threw it outside. He handed Zidane his dagger back, and then the duel began. Targitzan quickly dodged Zidane's blows, and threw Zidnae against the back wall. Zidane slumped down to the floor, barely conscious. Targitzan decided he better be going, and stuck Zidnae's dagger right through his stomach. Zidane slipped away... Targitzan rushed away into the sunset....  
  
Blackeye woke up soon afterward, and picked up Zidane's limp body. There was no pulse. Blackeye stuffed Zidane into his submarine, and loaded up to go to the underwater city to the hospital. Blackeye started the old submarine, and clanked away underwater torwards the underwater city.  
  
Zidane woke up at the underwater hospital 2 days later, very painful. Blackeye was standing over him. Zidane forced himself to sit up in bed, and looked at his clothes. His dagger and sword was gone, and his stomach was gashed . He had on formal clothes, and had about 1,000 doubloons in his pocket! Zidane got out of bed, and asked Blackeye where his clothes and weapons were. "Eh, matey? The Atlantis National Protection Program decided to accept you. You'll be living here for 10 years!" "What? No Way! No Way i'm staying in this locked up underwater hell for the next 10 years! Ive gotta get home to Garnet!" "Whoa, matey, calm down. You need your rest. Im sorry, but we both need to stay here, because of Targitzan."Blackeye told Zidane. "Oh yeah! Like im gonna let this punk ruin my life! No way! I'll kill him! HE killed Machet! But he wont kill me! No Way! Im leaving!" "Hey matey,thi town is cool, you'll love it! There's a lot a pirate chicks too!"  
  
Later that night...  
  
Zidane snuck out of bed, and hurried to his clothes. He found his dagger, and put on his old clothes, but took the 1,000 doubloons. He rushed out of the main office, and into the lobby. There, though, there were infrared lasers blocking the exit. Zidane slowly crept into the power room, where the circuit lines were. He found a Main Circuit Line, and cut it. BIG MISTAKE. The place rumbled, and a voice boomed once again, "Targitzan's Hospital will self-destruct in 20 minutes." He knew it! He had been tricked by Blackeye! Zidane rushed back to the lobby, and exited the door, Outside, the submarine lay resting nearby. Zidane climbed inside, and tooj off quickly for the surface. He was about 3,200 feet below the surface, when another submarine appeared on the radar. The submarine pulled up behind Zidane, and fired! A missile hit the rear of the ship, and an explosion rocked Blackeye's submarine. Water started pouring in. Zidane activated the Water Seal doors, and increased the speed torward the surface, when another explosion rocked the Starboard of the ship. The Water Seal doors busted, and the rear compartments flooded. Zidane turned the sub torward the other, and the side of the sub said,  
  
Targitzan 2000 XL 20  
  
Zidane dropped his jaw, and fired 2 missiles at Targitzan's submarine. The sub's side blew apart, and Targitzan;s sub also started to flood. Zidane was now 2,000 feet from the surface. Targitzan ejected from his ship, as he steered the remains of his ship right into Zidane. The remains slammed into the sub with tremondous force. Blackeye's submarine exploded in half, as Zidnae's half violently swirled torward the surface. Zidane was now about 200 feet underwater. Zidane quickly grabbed his oxygen tank, and fled to the surface. Zidane crashed up above the peaceful water, and swam torward land. Zidane surfaced at the other side of Jolly Roger's Lagoon, near a large cavern. Zidane cautiously entered the cavern,and read the sign that said,  
  
Smuggler's Cavern  
  
Jolly Roger's Secret Stash!  
  
Home of Lord Woo Fak Fak  
  
Targitzan's Retreat  
  
Chapter 8- Trials of Lord Woo Fak Fak  
  
Inside the cavern, Zidane noticed the many smugglers resting on the side of the caves. They silently smirked at Zidane, as the local leader of the group hurried over to the bridge where Zidane was. "Hey, kid, ya gotta pay me 10 doubloons if ya wanna get into the famous land of Lord Woo Fak Fak! Ya get to see him, too! He's the greatest! He's the master of all things Jolly Roger! Enter, please." the leader called, as Zidane payed him and entered the cavern of the great Lord Woo Fak Fak. Inside the royal chamber, the small, blackbearded Lord Woo Fak Fak met Zidane cheerfully. "Hey, sport, welcome to my kingdom. Targitzan will show you to your room shortly because you are my honorary guest!" Zidane, confused, asked, "Hey Lord Woo, Did you say Targitzan was here? Show me to my room? Who are you?" "Why I'm Lord Woo Fak Fak, father of Machet, the black knight of Mayahem! Targitzan is my brother! Him and Machet have been ya know, feuding. Targitzan tells me a kid named Zidane tried to kill him! I mean, Zidane Tribal of Alexandria! Who is that?" Zidane now knew that this was a setup. Lord Woo Fak Fak noticed that Zidane had figured it out, and said, "Targitzan! Get in here! I have found your Zidane! He has found us!" Targitzan calmly entered the cavern, and bowed before his brother. " Brother Fak, let us now destroy thine enemy of thy kingdom! Let us regain our former glory! For now, we have surely conquered! I have killed thy son, thine enemy, and shall now destroy his accomplice, thy brother!" Targitzan drew a long sword, called the Majesty, and held it in front of him. "Now, Zidane, thy shall meet thy fate at the hands of my blade!" Targitzan cried as he dashed at Zidane. Zidane dodged, and hurled Targitzan into the wall of the cavern. Targitzan got up and swiftly surrounded Zidane, dodging, and moving faster than ever. Zidane pulled out his legendary Ultima Weapon, hidden away in his coat. He now dodged Targitzan, and hacked away at Targitzan. Targitzan got slashed in the gut, and fell to the floor. Zidane contently picked up Targitzan, and threw him at Lord Woo Fak Fak's feet. Lord Woo Fak Fak stood up and took a Majesty out of his throne holster, and took Targitzan's. He then dashed at Zidane, stabbing the sword all the way through Zidane. Zidane helplessly fell dead on the floor, as his last image of Lord Woo Fak Fak appeared in front of him. Fak Fak stabbed his other sword through Zidane's heart, and smiled brightly. HE crept ovcr torward the dead Targitzan, and piled his body on the side of the cavern on top of Zidane. Fak Fak turned his back, as a figure spied on him from above...Jolly Roger! Jolly Roger jumped from above, and crashed Fak Fak into the lances on the floor, killing Fak Fak. Jolly Roger hopped off of him, and grabbed an amulet from the limp body of Fak Fak. Jolly Roger clutched Zidane up, and rubbed the amulet over his chest...  
  
Chapter 9- Halffire Peaks  
  
Zidane awoke on a rock near a large gushing volcano. Zidane stood up, and felt of his chest. He had no wounds at all, but he didn't know where he was. He looked around him, and only saw fire and lava. Zidane realized that he was dead, and had one last chance at saving Gaea. Zidane drew his sword, which was on fire. The blade was longer, and had an eerie glow to it. Then he saw it. Targitzan, standing on the rock across from him. Zidane clutched his dagger and leaped to the other platform above the bubbling lava. Targitzan pulled out his Ice Sword, which was to counter Zidane's Flame Sword. Targitzan tackled Zidane to the ground, but Zidane flung his Flame Saber at Targitzan, weakening him. Targitzan's sword was slowly melting in the hot climate. Zidane quickly cracked the Ice Sword, until it shattered on the ground. Zidane knew that it wasnt over however, because Targitzan then bowed to his knees and...summoned? Fenrir, Zidane's pet arrived at the scene, just in time to see his master being summoned against. Fenrir turned and growled at Targitzan, and slashed his fangs. Fenrir took a bite into Targitzan, as he bled softly. Fenrir then disappeared into thin air. Targitzan glanced up at Zidane and said, "My nephew was your friend. you know I didnt kill him. I never touched him! My brother Fak Fak was the one who planned to kill you and Machet! Not ME! Why I tried to protect you! I stole Fak Fak's airship to escort the stolen cargo to Jolly Roger! " Zidane, surprised, asked, "Then why is it you attacked me in Smuggler's Cavern? Eh? And why did you attack me in the submarine?" Targitzan replied, "I was trying to ward you away, to get you to escape! But you are a stubborn fool! The only way to save Gaea now is to destroy the Legacy Weapon, which resides in Quagmire! You are already dead, Zidane! Now you have to get out of here, hurry!" Targitzan slammed on his detonator, as once again, the voice called, 'The self-destruct sequence has been activated. All personell repeat to the time drill. 10 minutes and counting." Zidane grabbed his weapons and scurried to the top of the fire cliff, as several demons gathered around Targitzan and tossed him to his fiery grave. Zidane, at the top of the cliff, ran out the passage to find himself in a bitterly cold place. Halffire Peak's Icy Side. Zidane ran through the cold following the signs to the the time drill. Once there, Zidane hopped inside the strange large machine, and activated it...  
  
Chapter 10- Teaming Up  
  
Zidane woke up again on the floor of Lord Woo Fak Fak's Throne Room. Fak Fak was standing above him. Zidane knew what was going to happen next. He jumped up, and stabbed Lord Woo Fak Fak straight through the heart. Fak Fak stumbled to the ground, and fell over dead. Zidane watched the blood ooze down the floor, torwards the sparkling clear water. Just then, he heard a loud rumble in the distance. Zidane jumped under Fak Fak's throne, just as the cavern crashed in above him. The Rogue Seven had come to rescue him! Zidane waved up at Rogue Seven, as Kazooie, the pilot lowered the cable to Zidane. Zidane climbed on, and the two escaped Jolly Roger's Lagoon. Zidane felt his chest now, at the multiple wounds. The crew cleaned him up, and laid him in his quarters to rest. Zidane told Kazooie to head for Quagmire, so Kazooie steamed away torwards Grunty Industries in Quagmire. Zidane had awoken about 3 hours later to the sound of gunfire on the ship. Zidane rushed outside to see Blackeye's airship, the Pirate King, gunning the cannons against us! Zidane saw that Kazooie and everyone was loading our cannons, so Zidane helped. Zidane loaded the first cannon, and rocked the port of Blackeye's ship. Then, a large rocket came blasting over Zidane's head, smashing the propellors! The Rogue Seven was starting to lose altitude! Zidane went down into the hold to gather supplies, and secure the main circuit before the ship blew. Zidane found Kazooie's Cabin, where the Circuit was. Zidane cut the Main Mast Proposition Circuit, and the propellor slowly started spinning, then violently! Zidane got Kazooie and crew down into the hold right when the engine blew up, rocking the deck into pieces. Zidane slammed into the window at full force, shattering the glass, and sucking him out. Zidane saw Kazooie holding on before he started falling. Zidane fell and fell. He was still 200 feet above th clouds, and decided to catch the nearby low flying coast patrol. Zidane clutched his support cable, and latched on. He swung into the Dogma, and setlled down inside. The Coast Patrol quickly called fro Rogue Eight and Rogue 9 to assist the Rogue Seven. The Rogue Eight picked Zidane up, as they steamed away back torwards the Rogue Seven. The Pirate KIng had halfway destroyed Rogue Seven when Rogue 9 stalled beside her. Zidane hopped out of the mast, and busted the emergency glass to find a Lightsaber! Ha! Just what he needed! He activated it, and it lit up the area. Zidane quickly lowered the bridge to the Pirate King, and hm and the crew stormed onto Blackeye's ship. Blackeye raised his arms as the Alexandrian Soldiers took him into custody. Blackeye grinned at Zidane and said, "This is not over. The Legacy Weapon will destroy ye pitiful soul, mortal." Zidane watched as Blackeye was thrown overboard, and his body went screaming down to Halffire Peaks. "Good Riddance, Blacky!" Zidane yelled. THen, the Rouge 9 powered up, and off they went to Quagmire.  
  
Chapter 11- Quagmire  
  
Zidane stepped off of Rogue Nine with an eerie feeling. The main gate of Grunty Industries was across the swamp from him, and he could just make it it out in the fog. Kazooie gave Zidane his Silver Sword, adn told him to be careful. Zidane cautiously made his way to Grunty Industries, and entered the massive fortress. Inside, several guards appeared at Security Point A. Zidane showed them his Rogue Leader Pass, and they let him through. Inside the main compound, several workers were producing mechanical soldiers and weapons. One giant panel on the front of a tall tower nearby said,  
  
Cauldron Keep  
  
Keep Out  
  
Authorized Royal Family Only  
  
All Rogues Executed Here  
  
Legacy Weapon Storage Compound  
  
Zidane smiled. He had made it! He punched the panel and broke the glass, but then the alarm went off. Zidane hopped down, and hid nearby under the veranda. Several guards came up. Zidane sent out Rogue Nine to provide air cover as the massive security ships came into view. Zidane opened the blast door and found himself inside the hidden chambers of Targitzan's Temple! Zidane slyfully lurked over to the next locked room which said  
  
Legacy Weapon Storage- 3 miles up  
  
Cauldron Keep Entrance  
  
Zidane, puzzled, asked his cover guards, "3 miles up? We'll never get that high without like, the Kujacron or the Invincible!" Zidane then realized that he could get the Kujacron to pick him up! Zidane calmly stuttered, "Kuja, come to me!" a great mist of smoke appeared and something fell out of the sky. But it wasnt Kuja. It was...??? Zidane looked at the stranger. Was this? Yes it was! This was the man he saw falling from Rogue Leader! Zidane, realizing that this was Wumba, grabbed the body, and read his tag...  
  
Humba Wumba  
  
Security Panel  
  
Rogue Executions Inc.  
  
Zidane dropped the body. HE told his cover guards to stay put, and Zidane put on his climbing boots, and got out his climbing rope. Zidane slowly trekked up the mountan, dodging falling rocks and debris. He finally came to the top of the snow covered mountain, where he saw the remains of Rogue Leader. Zidane went over to the crash site, and saw a manhole opened in a previously closed spot, Zidane always thought this was the air plug, but the hole was open, and their were stairs. Zidane drew his Silver Sword, and cautiously went down the steps.  
  
Chapter 12- Rogue Leader's Secrets  
  
Downstairs, Zidane saw that a large number of rooms were intact. He went into the first cabin, where a chalkboard and battle plan was. The plans were for an attack on the Jinjo Village! and Lindblum! Zidane gathered up the two doubloons here and went into the next room. An angry soldier was asleep on the floor. Zidane roused him awake, and asked him, "What is this place! Where is the Legacy Weapon! What's down here!: The stunned soldier only shook his head, and replied, "its too late. Our Legacy Weapon is already attacking Jinjo Village as we speak. Cauldron Keep is where it is. Down here is just our battle plans." Zidane still angry demanded, "Why is this here! We are peaceful with Lindblum and the Jinjos! Why?" "Because, its what you demanded, sir!" "Huh? What do you mean? What do you mean I? I never told you to attack the Jinjo Village! Answer Me!" :Well, Master Zidane, you told us that it was Garnet's wishes to attack the Jinjo Village, and make an empire! It was you! Yes, it was!" Zidane replied, "Well, my God, I never told you to do that! Who Did! My Shapeshifter? My Doppleganger? My stinkin' clone? Huh!" Zidane threw the guard to his feet. The guard drew his sword and told Zidane that he wasn't leaving without killing his men first. Zidane smirked, and drew his sword. But the soldier was careful. He whistled, and about 10 more soldiers came out from their hiding places. "Alright Zidane! We have you now! You're goin to the Rogue Executions Facility! You're frying this time!" Zidane was locked up, and hauled down more stairs to the very bottom, where Targitzan stood. "Master, we have brung in Zidane. What shall we do with him?" Targitzan replied, "I don't know. Lets kill him." Zidane saw black, and everything faded...  
  
Chapter 13- Saved by an Old Friend  
  
When Zidane awoke, he was in the JR, Jolly Roger's airship! Jolly Roger was at the wheel, near Zidane. Zidane went over to Jolly Roger and asked where he was. Jolly Roger told him that when Zidane was locked up, Jolly Roger had come to rescue him! HE told about Targitzan being revived from Halffire Peaks, and of the battle of the Lagoon. Some time later, Jolly Roger landed the ship at the Inn, which was now ruined, and blasted. A swarm of enemy FIN Fighters had came over and blasted Jolly Roger's Lagoon away to nothing. Inside the deserted Inn, Jolly Roger went into his back room, where he pulled out his keys to the basement. Leading Zidane downstairs, Jolly Roger's fighters came into view. There were 2 N-1 Starfighters parked here, along with many other X-Wings. Jolly Roger told Zidane about the plan to meet up at Cauldron Keep with the N-1's. He told Zidane that once they got there, they would destroy Targitzan's Palace, and call for the Alxandrian Air Forces to assist them in destroying Targitzan's collossal G- Force Airship. Zidane agreed to this plan. Jolly Roger tossed Zidane his new flight suit, and they both suited up for the attack. When they were ready, Jolly Roger tossed Zidane the ignition flair for the N-1, and they powered up their ships with a stuttering, smoking cough. Zidane took off first, and Jolly Roger pulled behind. Once Zidane and Jolly Roger reached the remains of Rogue Leader, they pulled into attack position. Zidane loaded his laser cannons, and fired. Rogue Leader was being smashed by hails of lasers from above! Jolly Roger pulled beside Zidane, and yelled over the radio, "Zidane! Pull Out! Do You Hear Me! PULL OUT! Targitzan's security has been alerted! TIE Fighters are coming! Over!" Zidane responded quickly, and thrust ahead of Jolly Roger, as a squadron of TIEs pulled in close pursuit. Jolly Roger was hit in the rear engine, and started to smoke! "Zidane, pull out! call for backup! I can't stay with you! Im calling for backup, and pulling out! Bye!" Jolly Roger wuickly turned and left Zidane alone, on a one-man mission. Zidane got out of attack position, and quickly accelerated torwards Targitzan's Palace. When Zidane arrived, Sevcral Warships were floating around, with their cannons loaded and ready to fire. Zidane knew that getting through here would be impossible, so he quickly decided to land his N-1 on the surface of a passing Alexandrian Warship. Zidane found the crew downstairs in the hold, dead! Zidane immediately went to the crew cabins and saw that Targitzan's troops were drilling on deck! Zidane went back onto his N-1 and powered up the lasers. He thrust on the accelerator, and the ship shot through the deck, crashing into and killing the enemy troops. The deck was shattered now, and the N-1 was pretty much grounded. Zidane saw that the fuel was leaking, and jumped out in a hurry as the ship exploded on deck. Debris started crashing everywhere, as Zidane took cover near the wheel. Zidane now noticed that the ship was on auto-pilot straight for a huge building on a mountain nearby. Zidane saw the flag with a picture of Targitzan on it, and went down below and hid as the ship rolled into port.  
  
Chapter 14- Cauldron Keep  
  
Zidane jumped off the stern of the ship as she rolled into her landing strip. Zidane rolled down a steep grade, and landed on the valley of the mountain Mayan X! Mayan X was the mountain where The LEgacy Weapon was created! Zidane found the Central Cavern, and read the sign to the entrance...  
  
Cauldron Keep  
  
Legacy Weapon Stored Here  
  
Targitzan Only  
  
Zidane went inside the cave, and when he did, a large metal bar came down, blocking him from leaving! Zidane rushed for the other side, but another bar came down. The sign nearby said,  
  
Legacy Weapon Storage  
  
Zidane knew it! This was it! But he was trapped! HE found a crack in the wall. Zidane had carried a few grenades from the Lagoon, so he threw one at the crack. The wall exploded, and Zidane quickly entered. Through the smoke, he saw that a large metal object scanner was placed at the entrance to the Legacy Weapon Storage Room. Zidane had no chouce but to place his dagger, Silver Sword, and every other metal object he had in the metal container. But Zidane had a Wooden Sword since he was young in his coat for emergencies, and this was the time to use it. Zidane also found a large rock slab, and placed it across his chest, and strapped it to him. HE would use this as armor, although it was heavy. Zidane took the gun powder out of his grenades and stored it in his plastic vial. He took a match along, and entered the Legacy Weapon Storage Room. Inside, a large laser was in the middle of the room. The Legacy Weapon! This was it! Zidane dashed over to the controls, and disabled the laser. HE still needed to find Targitzan though, so he quickly scaled the stairs up, and found himself on a large rooftop.  
  
Chapter 15- Rooftop Combat  
  
On the rooftop, Targitzan stood waiting. He patiently said "Ive been waiting for you, Zidane! The time has come for you to meet the same fate as Machet! You will surely die! This is the beginning of the glorious Jinjan Empire! Suffer at the hands of my blade!" Targitzan drew his long Broadsword, and threw off his coat to reveal an arsenal of throwing knives, daggers, and other blades. Zidane pitifully drew his Wooden Sword, and smashed Targitzan on the head with it. "Ouchies, what a hit! Why, you must be learning! But that pitiful excuse for a sword wont do! Now eat this!" Targitzan stabbed Zidane in the heart, but the blade scraped against rock. "Ha! Well, Targitzan. My rock armor aint gonna break! Huh!" Zidane cried. Zidane swiftly twirled around, and grabbed Targitzan's broken blade. Who needs it? Now die! Scum! Die! Scum! Zidane slashed at Targitzan, and finally cut his arm off. Targitzan howled in pain, and fell to the floor. Zidane took The Wooden SWord, and stabbed it through Targitzan's LEG! "Well, Targitzan, I Thik Ill give you what youve always needed, a giant leap!" Zidane picked up Targitzan, and threw his body over the roof, falling to his "crushing" death. Now Zidane had one thing left to do. HE had to destroy the giant Legacy Weapon! He had the gunpowder and match, so he left back downstairs. His radar showed several X-Wings and airships appoaching from the south. He had to hurry! If the fighters arrived while Zidane was still inside, the entire place would blow up, and him included! He must hurry! Zidane found the escape ladder and left the basement to find himself on a large platform where several small fighters were. Zidane also saw a large motion scanner nearby. He took the Longshot on yhe nearby tabe and grappled to the platform above. Zidane had 10 minutes! He quickly closed the portal and found a trail leading down the steep mountain face. Zidane saw the fighters from the North. He hurried down the trail until he found a large cave. 2 minutes later, the palace was destroyed, as flamesrushed to Zidane's cave, and a large rock crashed into the outside, blocking him in. Zidane slammed all of his weight into the stone, but it wouldn't budge. He found a small tunnel leading downward, and decided to follow it. When he came to the bottom, a large sign said,  
  
Kai's Temple  
  
The Sacred Temple of the Kai  
  
Hylians Welcome  
  
Alexandrians Welcome  
  
Zidane grinned at "Alexandrians Welcome, and walked over to the first opening. Inside was a large sign of the Kai.  
  
Chapter 16- Wisdom of the Kai  
  
"Hello sir, welcome to the Temple of the Kai!" a young bustling Kai boy informed Zidane as he was escorted to his school. Zidane read the directions to the Sacred Throne Room, where the great Darunia lived, Zidane went to the entrance where Darunia greeted him. "Hello young Alexandrian man. I see thou hast traveled many a mile to find this holy place. Thine own spirit is thy home here. We have settled here since the dawn of the Gorons, and have welcomed the Hylians and Alexandrians since 1240. We hold the wisdom to the key you seek. The exit to home is Down South, down way South! Ye must exit through our long, dreary tunnels to find one's self at Lindblum Downtown. But thy knows too much of our ancient ways! Be gone with ye mortal! Darunia seeks thee no more! Leave this holy place for thine own home, and be one with the Kai! Goeth now!"After this brief conversation with Darunia, Zidane went to the local market. At the market a lone goron sat selling bombs. Zidane bought a few for a hefty price of 10 for 70 gil. Zidane exited the market and walked down the lone halls to the massive foreign worship statue that lay near Darunia's chamber. The statue read:  
  
When the Eastern Sky seperates the Western Moon  
  
When the Rolling Thunder rolls into the Great Cavern  
  
The Hero of Time shall awaken from his seven year slumber  
  
and destroy the Dark Clone with the power of the "Z"  
  
The Great Link shall destroy the terrible Zidane  
  
and claim his humongous Goron treats  
  
For the whimsical Zidane holds the key to evil  
  
Which Link, our hero, shall eliminate  
  
So Beware, ye Zidane who readeth this passage  
  
For ye are to die at the coming of the sun.  
  
When the Hero of Time  
  
destroys the Great Evil Force  
  
The Evil Spirit...Zidane  
  
Zidane checked over the passage to be sure he wasn't seeing things, but the inscription was there. It was 12:00 midnight. Zidane knew that the Hero of Time would arrive at sunrise, so Zidane slept a few hours, and waited for HIM. At sunrise, Zidane saw a shadowy figure with a Hylian Shield lumber past him. He tackled the weary Zidane, and yelled, "Ye mortal have killed thine apprentice, Targitzan! Now ye shall die at the fate of my Master Sword!" Link whirled the great holy sword around, nearly striking Zidane. Zidane took out his Giant's Knife and slashed at Link. The blade broke when it hit Link's Hylian Shield! Zidane was startled. He was now weaponless. He quickly jumped up to the rafters and climbed a rope onto the roof, where Link quickly followed. Link backflipped onto Zidane's platdorm, and slashed his leg with the Master Sword. Zidane stumbled off the platform, onto the ledge. Link rushed into him, making Zidane fall off the roof. Zidane smashed back down into the floor. Link jumped down to him and kicked his semi-conscious body. Zidane managed to grip himself on a nearby support pole, and stand up. Zidane took out his small pocket knife, and prepared to throw it at Link. Link reacted quickly, pulling out his Fairy Bow, and shooting an arrow right into Zidane's stomach. Zidane fell unconscious on the floor. Darunia, hearing all the commotion, rushed in. "Well, if it isn't Link! The Great Hero of Time! How hast thou been! Wait...who's this? Zidane? The Evil Force? Link! You harmed Zidane! How dare you! Now I shall cut thee down!" Darunia drew his Jubilee Sword, and zapped Link with it. Link jumped away, and used his Hookshot to tie Darunia up. "Well, Darunia, the tables have turned. I'm gonna reign Goron City for awhile, and then maybe Kakariko and Mayahem! Hahaha!" Link rushed outside, and jumped into the nearby ravine.  
  
Chapter 17- Link, the Hero of Time, Reigns  
  
3 weeks Later- Goron City Prison Camp  
  
Zidane awoke again for another day at the prison camp. He had been living there since Link captured Goron City nearly 2 weeks earlier Link had captured most of the Mayan Peninsula, and his troops were marching torwards Alexandria Westward. Zidane shoved on his prison clothes and went to work outside crushing stones. Goron City was under harsh rule by Link's victorious army. Link himself visited the prison several times to beat and slaughter the prisoners for entertainment. Several of us have starved, and the men sometimes freeze to death in the harsh cold of Goron winters. My friend Saria and I have devised an escape plan. We plan to escape then climb north through the mountains to get to Lake Hylia where we will meet up with Impa, the guardian of Hylia. From there, Impa, Saria, and Zidane planned to flee to Alexandria to warn of possible attack. The plan became a reality one night when a daring prison raid led by Zidane and Saria took place. Zidane and Saria rushed torards the great gates of the prison as the evil comrades approached. One guard grabbed Saria by the neck, and threw her against the back wall. Saria choked, as Zidane rushed to save her. Zidane carried Saria out with him, as they fled torwards the safety of the mountains. But Saria was badly wounded, and Zidane stopped to replenish her health along the way. Saria was weak, but told Zidane that Impa was only about 20 miles west, at the great Lake Hylia Plateau. Saria choked again, and gasped for air. Saria told Zidane to leave her here with the Hylians and come back when Link had been defeated. Zidane thought long and hard, and decided that Shilah would take care of her. Zidane had no time to spare, as 20 miles was a long distance on foot. Zidane left at dawn, with a shiny new Kokiri Dagger.  
  
Chapter 18- Impa, the Holy Link Legislator  
  
When Zidane reached Lake Hylia Plateau, Impa stood impatiently beside her silver-colored horse. The strong, muscular...it, had a Giant's Knife in her sheath, a very powerful weapon that cuts through Kokiri Daggers like a hot knife through butter! Impa drew this massive Lance and cried, "Behold the majestic Zidane! Ye shall show thy power at the hands of Impa, Link's Almighty Guardian!" Zidane was puzzled. Link's Almighty Guardian? It was a setup! Saria had set Zidane up! Impa leaped at Zidane with the great sword. Zidane dodged as the massive lance slammed into the ground with great force, shaking the ground. Zidane leaped up to a higher dirt levy and pulled out his Kokiri Dagger. Zidane must be careful! If he makes a wrong move, the Giant's Knife will cut his dagger in half! Zidane slashed downward at Impa's head, but the dagger clanked! Impa had metal armour on her head! Zidane jumped back to the ledge, and climbed quickly up to the high side. Impa took out her Mayan Dagger and threw it at Zidane. It missed by a fair amount, but Impa drew 2 more! Zidane rushed around, dodging the first barrage of daggers. Impa took to her steed, and raced around the hill with her Legend's Bow, shooting at Zidane with various speeds of arrows. Impa had a TON of arrows, and never hesitated to fire them at Zidane. After a while, Zidane tripped on a boulder, and was sent flying face-to-face with the earth. Impa raced torward him, and picked Zidane up. She punched Zidane smack in the face, with her gold knuckles. Zidane fell straight down, limp and unconscious. Link pulled up beside Impa, and drew his Master Sword. Zidane regained consciouness in a room with spinning lights. A man who revealed himself as Rauru, stood in front of Zidane.  
  
Chapter 19- Destiny of the Sages  
  
Rauru told Zidane that Link had conquered over the whole land of Mayahem and Hylia(Hyrule). He took over the castle, as his dark army took over the rest. Zidane had been imprisoned in the Sacred Chamber, where the Sages lived, ever since Impa and Link had first taken over. Link had control over all the land, and an endless supply of weapons. With Impa by his side, Link would be nearly impossible to even REACH! The Sages told Zidane that to get to Link's Castle and defeat the threat once and for all. But he needed to find the other 5 Sages that resided in the Forest Temple, the Fire Temple, the Water Temple, The Shadow Temple, and the Spirit Temple. Only with these Sage's powers could he defeat Link and Impa, and restore order to Gaea. But Zidane had only 6 days to find the 5 Sages and defeat Link. Rauru gave Zidane the Light Medallion and set Zidane off on his journey.  
  
Chapter 20- Saria, Sage of the Forest  
  
To find the first Sage, Zidane had to trek through the vast jungles leading to the Lost Woods and Kokiri Forest before he could find the Forest Sage, Saria. Zidane crossed Hyrule Field in the night, when the soldiers around Kakariko Village were sleepy and not alert. Zidane saw a light in the distance approaching, so he ducked behind a rock. Up pulled Link and Impa, on their steeds! Link smashed the rock away, revealing Zidane. Zidane silently stared up at Link, as Link's piercing gaze burned into his soul. Link drew his Master Sword, and leaped off the steed, at Zidane. Zidane rushed away, but fell into Zora's River! Zidane fought against the raging current as the water tried to drag Zidane to a watery grave. Just then, Zidane felt the heavy blow of the Master Sword against his back. Zidane spat up blood, and gave up. He recovered and woke up on a far bank of Zora's River. Zidane felt the deep, burning gash on his back, and he was in severe pain. Zidane tried to stand up, but his body was too weak to do so. So Zidane crawled across the muddy bank of Zora's River until he found a cave behind a small waterfall. Zidane crawled inside and found himself in Zora's Domain, a city inhabited by the Zoras. A young Zora found Zidane bleeding and near death at the entrance to Zora's Domain. The Zora brought him to the hospital, where he later recovered. Zidane was taken to see King Zora to recieve his token for bravery in facing Link. at Zora's Fountain, Zidane recieved the Water Medallion, and King Zora told the young lad to head for the Lost Woods, where Saria had hidden. She was revealed as the Sage of the Forest, and she held the Forest Medallion.  
  
Chapter 21- The War at Home  
  
Alexandria was being raided by the evil Link to The Past Bandits. The city was in perpetual ruin. Princess Garnet had called for General Maxmillian to take charge of the Alexandrian and Lindblum Head Forces. "This is the beginning of the end. We must prevail from the dark forces!" Maxmillian had said at a Royal Knight's meeting in Alexandria 2 days ago. He was right. With one great Alexandria general (Maxmillian), and one great Lindblum general (Sir Cyrus), they were sure to make it to Link's stronghold in Targitzan's ruined temple. Link had an army of about 10,000 troops moving torward the Alexandrian Mountains, where the Rogue Leader had crashed many weeks before. Rogue Squadron, at about 20 airships, was Alexandria's only defense from air attack. And to mention, Impa had also settled many bases near Cleyra, where Burmecia, Lindblum's hideout, could easily be attacked.  
  
Now Zidane had to decide whether to return home and fight, or seek the medallions for his own life's secrets. Zidane thought and thought, but decided that his regency needed him more than he neededd the medallions. Zidane packed up, and left for Alexandria.  
  
Chapter 22- Alexandria's War Zone  
  
When Zidane arrived in the glorious kingdom of Alexandria, all he saw were Link's troops storming the gates, ramming the outskirts HARD. Zidane rushed in from the mountains, and immediately went to see his wife, Garnet. Garnet wasn't at the castle, Maxmillian told him. Maxmillian told Zidane that she had fled to the underground bunker in Madain Sari. Zidane told Maxmillian his story, and Maxmillian gave Zidane a sword hanging on the wall. "My fair Zidane, take this sword and do damage to the Hylians! For Maxmillian's army shall ward off the evil threat, and protect our humble city from attack!" Maxmillian told Zidane as he suited up for battle. Zidane watched as Rogue Squadron, under command by a short man in a...wait a minute! Zidane noticed the odd figure's ears. "It's a Hylian!" Zidane cried as the ship he was in, Rogue Ten, started to blast the airship dock. Zidane leaped under a crate, whil Maxmillian took cover in the Knight's Hold. Rogue Ten battered the decks, and then flew savagely into the Alexandrian sky, blasting the city! Maxmillian came out. "Zidane, it is time for you to take command of Rogue Squadron again. May you be the brave, the honest, and the true. TAKE EM' OUT!" Maxmillian whooped as Zidane settled into his standard Alexandrian Armored Solitary Airship. This was a one-man fighter airship that was small, but quick, and very agile. These babies had been under heavy use since the daring raid by Link on the city. Link took off into the sky, and saw Rogue Ten blasting the castle with heavy fire. Zidane pulled up to attack position, and fired his cannons. Zidane felt a shudder as the massive cannon smashed a hole into the Rogue Ten. Not much damage done, but Zidane's ship was so quick, it could easily outmaneuver and defeat it. Zidane pulled up beside Rogue Ten, and aimed his small cannons at the cockpit. Zidane fired away, and the whole ship rocked. Zidane saw an explosion as the engine bursted, causing the whole ship to be set aflame. Zidane watched as Rogue Ten, Alexandria's best airship at the moment burned and crashed to the ground. Zidane realized that if Rogue Ten was taken down by one fighter, in how good of shape was Rogue Squadron? Zidane snapped back to reality, however, as he watched from above as Alexandria's Front Gates were smashed, letting thousands of Link's troops into the city! Zidane watched as a man in a Kokiri Tunic came through the gates slowly, as if waiting for someone. Just then a sooldier's voice came over Zidane's cockpit radio. "Red Alert! Red Alert! Thousands of troops----in castle---- don't know----if we can hold out much longer----Link is---ahhh!------------  
  
Zidane made a swift drop as the pressure above him lessened. The sky became black, a red eye appeared in the sky....The Invincible! More radio static from the Invincible came over. "Zidane, I have your back. Prepare to evacuate the city. I'm about to blast these troops below us! Get out Zidane!" It was Maxmillian. Zidane knew that if the Invincible blasted those troops, the shockwave would smash the castle to bits. He had seen it happe before to Madain Sari. Zidane called back to Maxmillian to request a holding of fire on his account. Maxmillian agreed to hold out for 1 hour while Zidane went in to smash some troops. Zidane swooped down, but just then, his alarm that he was out of cannons went off! Zidane knew that with no cannons, he was helpless, unless....Zidane crashed through the troops! Zidane came down in a blinding flash, as his ship sliced through the front lines of Link's army. Zidane swerved back and forth, taking moderate damage, but cutting Link's army in half. Zidane finally found Link's regiment near the back ready to attack the citizens! Zidane sped torward him, and,.....BOOM! Zidane's ship blew up, as a massive Impa Imperial Airship hit him from the rear. Zidane went flying through the air, right torwards Link. Since he was low to the ground, the fall did not kill him. Instead, Zidane broke several bones and severely injured himself! His last image was Link thrusting his Master Sword through Zidane's leg.  
  
Chapter 23- Zidane's Vision  
  
It was nightfall in the valley where a young boy named Zid lived. Zid was a small child who was living in the Gerudo Valley. He had sandy colored hair, and dirty clothing. It appeared that Zid was working mightily on creating a dagger. Zid had a lot of materials, but no skill. Zid was a bright young man of 12 years old. Zid worked the farm all day, with his father, Everett, and his brother, Katan. Katan was 2 years older than Zid, and it showed. While Zid was a farm boy, and a very amateur swordsman, Katan was a young master in the art, and had won many competitions agianst the Higgs, the evil governemnt of the Gerudos. But Zid was out of place. It seemed Zid looked nothing like a Gerudo, but was more like an Alexandrian, or could he be something else? Zid had a mighty birthmark upon him. It was a Golden Circle on his wrist. Zid held it high and showed it to all the villagers, as his pride and joy. Zid turned his head, and looked staright into the eyes of the weary Zidane. Zidane saw a flash of light, and he awoke in the murky basement of....Lindblum Grand Castle?! Zidane stretched, and glanced around. Was it a dream? Yes, it had to have been. But it seemed so real?! But Zidane didn't have time to wonder. Maxmillian and Garnet stepped down to Zidane's bed. Garnet embraced Zidane, for it was the first time in several months they had seen each other, and Garnet was very worried. Zidane soothed her, and watched as Maxmillian stepped to the desk by Zidane's bed and picked up a bottle of pills. "Take one of these a day" he said. "It will keep your mind at ease while you heal from your wounds." His wounds! Zidane had never looked at them, but feared for the worst. Zidane peered down at his seering leg, and saw the red burn and cut marks, where the Master Sword had cut through. Zidane refused Maxmillian's offer of rest, and leaped out of bed, though the pain was fierce. Zidane hobbled to the stone staircase and slowly tried to climb. Let's just say Maxmillian caught him just in time, as Zidane collapsed. Right at that moment, Sir Cyrus came gracefully down the staircase, adorned in his jewel-encrusted blades. Cyrus was a noble man, worthy of the hearts of men. Zidane watched as Cyrus strided over to Garnet, and respectfully kissed her....whoa whoa whoa! Cyrus swept Garnet off the floor into his arms, passionately kissing her. Cyrus was expecting a smile. Instead, Garnet gave a hard smack across the jaw. Maxmillian ordered Cyrus to go upstairs and take his medication. Cyrus had a certain disorder which made him say, kind of a nut from time to time, after he had been wounded. Cyrus had a brain tumor which had literally been eating him alive. Cyrus was weak, but so was Zidane. Zidane had been stricken by the Master Sword many times now. It was starting to take its toll on his body. Anyway, Zidane got away from Maxmillian, and ran up from the staircase, his leg hurting all the way. Zidane found himself in a secret part of Lindblum Grand Castle, in which he had never been before. There were countless weapons on the walls, and a giant N-2 Starfighter parked in the middle where ZIdane came up. Zidan ethen realized that he was not in the castle, but a large airship! Zidane dashed to the outside catwalk, and saw nothing but air below him. Zidane rushed up the walkway until he came to a door that said:  
  
Master Link's Cockpit  
  
Master Link resides here.  
  
Zidane prepared himself for a surprise attack on Link, and then slammed into the door with all his might. BASH! Zidane bounced off of the incredibly hard door, and fell back onto the catwalk about 10 feet below him. At that moment, Maxmillian rushed up to him, and grabbed Zidane. Maxmillian craftily looked around, and threw Zidane in a nearby room, and locked the door.  
  
Chapter 24- Zid's Trials  
  
It was morning in the Gerudo Valley. Zid and Katan had been raided by the Higgs last night. Zid was standing on the edge of the cliff. Katan rushed into Zid. Zid fell. Zid's dagger flew into the air, coming down right onto Katan. AHHH!!! A horrible scream pierced the morning air. Katan stumbled to the edge of the cliff. Zid jumped up from the ledge. Some rocks started falling. Katan crashed down the cliff. Zid was too frightened to speak. He saw a strange figure pulling a large sword out of a pedestal nearby. Whow was the boy? He somehow looks familiar...  
  
BOOM! A large explosion rocked the ship. Zidane awoke in a dark, damp area, and he realized he was trapped. BOOM! The ship shook violently once again, and Zidane tumbled over. The ship was shaking badly now, and Zidane's room suddenly burst open. It was Maxmillian. Maxmillian rushed in and picked up Zidane. Zidane looked into Maxmillian's face, and watched as the sad face transformed into a menacing look. It was the face of....Link! Maxmillian suddenly transformed into Link. Link dropped Zidane before he had time to think, and CRASH! Zidane smashed down below, again! Link hopped down to Zidane and smashed his face with a mean blow. BOOM! The ship shook even more violently as a nearbyt ship pounded it. It was Machet! Machet's gunship had come to the rescue. Zidane watched as Machet slid down a pole, and landed onto the ship where Zidane was! Machet leaped onto Link, and CRRCK! Link gasped in horror as his stomach was ripped to shreds by Machet's Mayan Dagger. "Uhh...uh...you heartless little...creeps, ....you will never defeat my army....you will die with the ship.....uhhhhh.................." Link murmured in his last dying words. "Zidane, throw him off! Kill him! Zidane, watch out!" Machet cried in terror as Link struggled to stand up. Zidane whirled around just as the Master Sword went flying through him. "AHHH! Oh!" "Zidane, NO!" Zidane fell onto Link, and Link went flying over the edge of the ship. Zidane lay helpless on the catwalk, bleeding badly with the Master Sword still in him. "Machet.....go. Tell Garnet...I love her. Go...Machet! You'll be okay. Save....yourself!" "No Zidane! I'm not leaving until we get you out of here!" "There's no...way Machet! Go...now...My dear...Machet! Run!" BOOM! A large cannon smashed into the ship right near Zidane, and a large plank slammed into Zidane's head killing him once and for all...Machet had a tear in his eye as he grabbed the Master Sword from his deceased buddy. Machet raced down the catwalk until he came to the cockpit. Machet placed the Master Sword into its crest on the top of the door. The door opened, revealing several deceased guards. A large cannon had smashed through here, smashing most of the cockpit controls. A large red beacon was flashing above the wheel, indicating the ship was losing altitude....fast. Machet found the control panel and glanced around it. "Oh my! What kinda ship is this! There's 3,000 buttons! Which one do I push!" Machet saw a flashing blue light, and quickly slammed it down. A loud voice came over the speaker: "Link's Ship will self-destruct in approximately 30 minutes. All personell evacuate through the N-2 on E Deck." Machet heeded this warning and rushed down to E Deck, where the N-2 set parked. Machet heard an explosion below him, and watched near the right corner of the room as the floor was ripped apart! Machet watched as the N-2 exploded into pieces 20 feet below him. Machet raced back up to the Sky Deck, where Zidane still lie. Machet grabbed Zidane and rushed back to the cockpit. Machet slammed on the throttle, and the ship went racing torwards the Mayahem Mountains in the distance. Machet knew that if he could make it to the ruins of Rogue Leader, they would be safe. Machet approached the ruins of Rogue Leader, and landed his ship nearby. Machet grabbed the Master Sword and Zidane, and fled to the Rogue Leader's underground lab. Inside the musty smelling old camp, they went down to the basement as Link's ship self-destructed above them. Machet looked about his window, gloomily and glanced over at Zidane. He was heaving and huffing, and he was very bloody and cut up severely. Machet decided that the only way to save Zidane was if he found Rogue Leader's Medical Room. Machet left Zidane in the room, and went u to the damaged cockpit. Inside was Banjo, stiff from dozing. Banjo immediately woke up and jumped at the sight of Machet. "Machet! You're back already? Did you find Zidane? Is he alright? Are you alright? Do you need to rest? What happened to Link? Machet!" Machet replied, "Yes, Banjo. I found Zidane. He's down below resting. He's near death. He....L-Link struck him with the Master Sword, and it went straight through his gut." Banjo, ecstatic, spoke in a half-choking voice, "Machet...there's something behind you. Did you hear me? look behind you...." Machet whirled around with his Mayan Dagger drawn, and saw...Impa? It was Impa! Impa rushed at Machet, but Machet dodged the monster's blows, and struck with a quick jab of his dagger to her chest. Impa stumbled, but did not fall. Impa caught Machet off guard, and tackled him to the ground. SLASH! Impa slashed Machet's face. Blood was dripping from Machet as he tried to recover from the mighty blow. Impa threw Machet's Mayan Dagger, and hit Banjo smack in the middle of his back, as he tried to flee. Banjo collapsed in a heap on the floor. Impa was ready to thrust the final blow to Machet, just as she felt a great pain in her back. She tried to turn around to face her attacker, but another slash to her neck destroyed her efforts. Impa fell over beside Machet, dead. Machet picked himself up just in time to see Zidane holding the Master Sword in his hand, limping around. Machet rushed over to Zidane, and broke his fall. Machet looked down at Zidane. His eyes were piercing with a flame, a flame that never died out, not even to this day. Zidane, wearily asked, "H-How did you sur-survive the attack in G-G-Glitter G-Gulch Mine?" Machet replied, " I thought of Aya. Do you know Aya? She is the one who saved your brother, Kuja's, life after the Iifa Tree. She healed him with her magic. Just as she healed me through her memory then..." Zidane questioned Machet. "How, How do you know of my brother, Kuja? I-I never once mentioned him to you...!" "Well, Zidane. I should know. I AM Kuja. Yes, Zidane. Don't worry. I will take care of you. Just as you and Aya took care of me. Just rest, Zidane. We'll have you back in shape in a few weeks! Just rest." Zidane calmly and peacefull closed his eyes, as the bleak surroundings of Rogue Leader emerged into him. As Zidane was sleeping, he dreamed. He dreamed of happy times with Garnet in Alexandria. And soon, he knew, he he would have those times again.  
  
FIN  
  
Zidane Tribal died 9 years after Impa was killed. When he died in combat, his army captain, Machet, was granted his possessions. There were 6 Medals in Zidane's possession....  
  
Look for the prequel to FINale soon. FIN-Episode 1 comig soon! soon. FIN-Episode 1 comig soon! 


End file.
